The Glory of Flight
by MaxRide101
Summary: Max is on the way to the coordinates the Voice gave her. Skipping all the details, she is captured. She gets her wings...removed, and she will not stop till she gets them back, with the help of her flock. Next up; Itex.
1. The Glory of Flight

**a/n Everybody, this is my first FanFic (starts clapping furiously. Woohoo!) so please review, as I really need the advice BADLY. Personally, I think it sucks, but that's just because I have confidence issues. I have been reading for a month now, but didn't start a story because of my aforementioned confidence issues. Suddenly, I MYSTERIOUSLY received an unexpected confidence boost coughcoughAnGel oF mAdNeSs and EmoRosecoughcough, and if you don't review, I might think it sucks and stop writing. It's not a threat, just a statement. ******

**P.S. Lets just pretend for the sake of my first fanfic that the Voice gave Max the coordinates directly after the tornado, and they never went to the Lerner School or anything. Ok? Ok. **

Chapter One

Fang POV

I looked straight ahead, the wind blowing in my face. We were on our way to yet another set of coordinates given to us by the Voice. Even though I should be relaxed and...well, not happy, just calm...I wasn't. Even though we had just destroyed the newly elected head of Itex, and bombed the building when we left, for some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. Even though the Voice had never tricked us before, I couldn't help but think that somehow, something sinister was waiting for us at that place.

Of course, my face remained stiff as a...wooden plank? A brick? I don't know...throughout my entire suspicious mental rant. I trusted Max, and even if I didn't trust the Voice, I would follow her to the ends of the Earth. I looked over to where she was flying in front of me, at the head of the formation. Me and Iggy were next, then Nudge and Gazzy, and finally, Angel was flying at the back, behind Nudge. I noticed Max's face showing signs of fatigue, so I flew up beside her. "I'll do it," I said, looking at her sideways. She nodded wearily and fell back to take my place, coasting in my slipstream.

Max POV

Can't the Voice give me a break? I mean, we had just taken down our second Itex Director, and it already had me on yet another mission to save the world. I mean, why can't someone else save the world? Can't Jeb just create another mutant band to do it?

**Actually, I can't, Max. You are the only one that can save the world completely. Others would try, and only get so far. It is your destiny to save the world, completely and totally. No one else can do it. You are the only one.**

_Aww, I feel so special, _I sneered at it. _Well, while you're in a talkative mood, would you mind telling me where the heck I'm headed right now and who, or what, will be there? _

No response.

Of course.

Just then I noticed Fang glide up beside me. He said, "I'll do it" quietly, and I nodded, slowing down until I had taken his place, coasting in his wake, swooping up and down, just enjoying the feeling of gliding through the air on my wonderful, incredible, awesome wings.

Third Person POV

The whitecoat paused in his work when his assistant came in to the room, the sliding metal doors opening with a hiss_._ He turned around and snapped, "This better be important. I'm planning a design for a possibly revolutionary experiment. If it's not, get out."

The assistant, taken by surprise, started stuttering. "It...it's about th...the ex...experiment sir. Th...the one with w...wings?"

Suddenly, the whitecoats expression changed. The tense, frowning mask he wore had faded away, to be replaced with one of fascination and apprehensiveness. "Well, stop stammering and spit it out! You know how important that experiment is!"

The assistant seemed to realize that his job was no longer in danger and collected himself. He said "It's taken the bait. Its estimated arrival time is 1 hour, 37 minutes. It is in the company of five others of its kind, as always."

The head whitecoat snorted. "I suppose that makes it feel safe. Well, let it have its last minutes with that _flock _of its. We will soon remind it that is not safe, anywhere. We can do anything we want to it, anything at all." The whitecoat paused for a second. "However, those leftover rebellious emotions might cause it to try an escape. Even though it can be easily prevented, it is best to remove all means of escape. We can not destroy the rebellious emotions, but we can destroy the item that would be most valuable if it was to tray and leave." He smiled evilly. "The effects of severe stress would also be very interesting, and I'm sure the loss of its wings would cause it an ENORMOUS amount of stress."

He turned to the stunned assistant. "Tell the team to move it, we need to get there before them." He nodded, spun on his heel, and practically ran out the door.

"We are coming Maximum," he whispered to himself. "You will never be safe, anywhere."

**a/n Okay, it's my first FanFic, I don't know if it's good or not, and I know everybody says this, but please review, even flame if you have to, I really need advice. I was hesitant on starting this in the first place, but AnGel oF mAdNeSs and EmoRose boosted my confidence, etc. (Thanks a ton!) Hope you like it! **

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101**


	2. It's a Trap!

**a/n Okay, everybody, the next chapters probably won't come out within a few hours, just warning you. I still really like constructive criticism hinthint and I like to hear what my readers have to say hinthint and, and, OKAY FINE! I'LL COME OUT AND SAY IT DIRECTLY! I NEED REVIEWS! My story outline is a little fuzzy, and I don't have too much here to work with. I will welcome and ideas you have with open arms. ******** I also know that I don't have too much of Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy yet, but I will, trust me I will...grins evilly **

**I guess I've been forgetting this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...sniffleOkay, I don't own Maximum Ride...WAHHHH!! But I should. Hmph. **

Chapter 2

Max POV

An hour and a half later, we were circling above the place where my Voice wanted us to go. There was a small clearing, with a slick black Hummer parked off to one side. There were also a few small tents that looked like they had been stuck in a blender then sewn together. Seeing no threats (well, actually, my hypersensitive paranoid brain came up with about a million different scenarios of how we could gruesomely die, but my flock ganged up on me, and Angel used puppy eyes) we coasted in large circles, finally touching down in the forest to the side of the clearing. I noticed Fang was unusually tense as we walked around. I shot him a questioning look, but he just shook his head and turned away. He had been acted weird for the entire flight. What was UP with him?

Fang POV

As soon as we landed, I immediately went on full alert. It was eerily quiet, and as we crept closer, I realized that the fire pit that had looked legitimate from up in the sky, was actually juts a ring of stones with no grass in the center. It had never been used. Looking closer, I saw that everything was slightly transparent and that something was not quite right...there! The tents, the Hummer, and everything had all gone...fuzzy? It was like on a TV, when it's black and white and static comes out of the speakers. I glanced at Max; she had seen it too. I kinda got the hint when I saw her facial expression go from innocent curiosity to comprehending horror.

Max POV

Noticing Fang staring intently at the clearing, I turned to see what he was looking at, and my mouth dropped open. The entire clearing just turned to static and back! It was exactly what had happened in the Itex in Florida, with the holographic projector thingy! I stared in horror, before turning to the flock and hissing, "Guys! U and A now! It's a trap!" It had all been a trap, it all been a freaking trap! But my voice had never lied to me before! Did that mean it didn't know?

I mentally scolded myself. _You can think later, right now you need to MOVE!_ I snapped open my wings, my flock close behind me, and flapped harder and faster than I ever had before. _Please let me make it out alive!_

_pleaseohpleaseohplease_ _let me live! _I rose a few feet of the ground when I felt a tiny prick in my neck. A very painful tiny prick that was exceedingly more pain-causing than a prick of that size should have been.

Anyways, said tiny prick caused me to lose control of my body, and I fell to the ground twitching and squirming. When I hit the ground, a small cloud of dust rose around me. I was still unable to control my body, and I fleetingly thought how funny I would look on camera right now. 5 more poofs rose around me as my flock hit the ground, all squirming like I was. I didn't hear Total's poof, because he landed ontop of me. Joy. I faintly heard Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy screaming my name as I passed out.

Iggy POV

When I woke up, I heard the flock crying. Total was sobbing, saying, "I should have protected her. I was closest, I should have done something." Even Fang was crying silently, with Angel balling into his (can you guess?) black shirt . Nudge was, for once, not talking, but just sitting still, not moving next to Gazzy, who was lying on the ground. I guess he hadn't woken up yet. That's when it hit me. Where was Max?

**a/n Okay, I now it's kinda short, but I'll have the next chappie up soon. This personally isn't my favourite chapter, but what the heck. It's my first story! What do you expect? You can tell me what you expect by pressing the little purplish-greyish-bluish-pinkish-unkown coloredish button that says Go! ******** I have a group of 5 friends at my school, all girls, (our own flock! I'm Max) that I will be showing some of my stuff to, so I can get a second opinion. PLEASE review. I need advice! Please tell me! I'm ready to resort to begging! My cookings not that good, so I can't giveyou cookies, but I will give you a bowl of...DUN DUN DUN DUHHHHH! You won't find out what I will giveyou a bowl of until the next chapter! HA! I am so evil, don't you think? If you do think I'm evil, well, you can tell me by clicking the little review button! Anyways, I'm rambling, see ya!**

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101**


	3. Falling

**A/n Here we go again. The author's note at the bottom says it all, so I'm not gonna put too much here. Again, I really need reviews. I'm starting to think this story sucks, no one looks at it. I've gotten 25 hits, and 2 reviews from the same person (thanks, maximumrideaddict!) KEEP REVIEWING PWEASE! :3**

**Edit: I'm sorry, but I have gotten 50 freaking hits, and 2 reviews. Is the story really that bad? I need advice, and I would really like at least one good long review per chapter. I'm not resorting to begging, but...OKAY FINE I'LL BEG! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME THIS WAY! Okay, fine, I'll...say it. I don't own sigh Maximum Ride. But I should. Hmph.**

Chapter 3

Max POV

I woke up strapped to a cold, hard, hospital bed, face up, in a (come on, you can guess) a white, sterile, lab like room. My wings were strapped to my back, but I couldn't feel them. I guess I was anaesthetized. Then a hiss came from the corner of the room, and the room was filled with a strange smelling gas. I passed out again for the SECOND time that day. Ugh.

Angel POV

When I first woke up, I was too busy groaning and checking for injuries to do a mind count. However, as soon as I opened my eyes, they widened to the size of, um , dinner plates. I quickly initiated a routine check of minds, both conscious and unconscious, in denial of what I had seen. Maybe Max had just gone to get some wood or something for a fire? No, after checking two more times, I realized that she was gone. I started bawling, thinking about all the times that Max had held me, comforted me, and how she thought of me as her little girl. Fang groggily levered himself into an upright position, and it was only a second before he realized that she was gone. I buried my head into his chest, and cried.

Max POV (again XD)

I woke up again, feeling as if my head had been used as a bowling ball against solid marble pins. I was in a different room, this time the walls were more of a creamy beige. Now that's progress! Ugh. I lifted my head to look around, before realising that I wasn't strapped down. I stayed still for a moment, surveying my surroundings, looking for cameras. I found one, in the top right corner of the room. It had no blind spots, so I guess I would just have to wing it (no pun intended) and get as far as I can.

_Might as well get up,_ I thought. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood up, wobbling a bit, feeling a little off balance for some reason. I tried to walk, but ended up falling backwards and clunking my head on the side of the bed. _Ouch! What is wrong with my balance?_ If they took away my sense of balance, then that would make taking off and flying extremely hard.

I noticed light was streaming in , and saw with a start that they had put me in a room with a freaking window! They were just getting dumber and dumber, weren't they? Well, their loss. I went to the window, half expecting it to be embedded with chicken wire or something. However, the window slid open easily, not even locked! What was going on here?

Oh well. Better for me! I snorted, and climbed out the window. Flinging myself into the air, I snapped open my wings, hard and fast. Or at least that's what I tried to do. Over and over, I flexed my shoulder muscles the way I have done a million times, trying to unfurl my uncooperative wings. Still falling, I reached over my shoulder quickly, feeling for my wing. What my hand met was air, rushing, deadly, air.

That's why I had been feeling so off balance! That's why the whitecoats had put a window in my room! They had removed my freaking wings!

Suddenly, life no longer seemed worth living. I didn't think about the flock, my mom, Ella, or anything. My wings were gone. My one way to access the freedom and serenity of the sky, to relieve myself of worries in the blue, blue, endless stretch of air was gone. I turned around to face the ground. At least this was how it was going to end. I always wanted to die while in the air, rushing towards the ground.

Well, actually, I had planned to die of old age, and not by going SPLAT on the windshield of the world, but, hey! you had to compromise!

Just as I was about to hit the ground, I was scooped up by strong, muscled arms, and I was again slipping into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

How many times was I gonna have to do that today!

**a/n Tiny bit of a cliffy there, it's not too hard to guess who the owner of the 'strong muscled arms' is. I knew I said I wouldn't post until I got a nice long, informative review, but I couldn't stop myself XD. I stayed up so late doing this, you're sooooo lucky I'm dedicated to my readers. Anyways, gotta sleep now. I know I can sleep in on a Saturday, but I don't want to be wiped tomorrow. **

**Keep flying! (and reviewing XD)**

**MaxRide 101 **


	4. Kill Me, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**a/n Okay, thank to all who reviewed. Since you are so loyal, I will give you guys a choice on something important coming up in the next chapters. I'll tell you what it is later. So, Iggy-Rocks-101, maximumrideaddict, and MaxRideNut will get a special choice. Oh, and at the end of chapter two, I was gonna give you a bowl of...FROOT LOOPS!! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Anyways.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Fang POV

The second I realized Max had been taken by Them, I was almost overcome by a wave of emotion.

Key word: almost.

Since Max was gone, I had to be strong for these guys. I had to try to fill in for her.

I just hoped that it wasn't permanent, because so far I sucked at it.

"Fang?" Nudge, of course. "How much longer until we get there? Are we gonna get there soon? Because the whitecoats can do too much stuff way too quickly. It's actually freaky how quick they get stuff done. Do you think they're part cheetah? Because then we have to get to Max super-fast. I wish we all had super-speed. Do you think tha-mphmshth..." Angel had zipped over and covered her mouth, her pearly white wings beating in time with Nudge's.

Nudge peeled her hand off. "Uh, how much longer?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes." I stared straight ahead, squinting from the wind, and focused all of my raptor vision in front of me, looking for the Itex building. **(a/n, I know what you're thinking, let's just say they saw a street sign and were following the road XD. I'm nothing if not resourceful.) **As soon as we got Max back, I was going to take her on a flight, not a flight where we were running from mechanical fridges with wings, just a relaxing flight.

I just missed her so much. I always promised myself that I would protect her, take care of her. If I had only told her about my feelings for her sooner..._No! Stop thinking like that! She's alive! She IS!_ I looked over at Angel, who had fallen back, behind all of us. She had started silently crying. I flew over to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Angel, I know she is. I just..."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Max!" she screamed.

"I know, Angel. But-"

"No! Look!" she screamed in my ear, and with my super sensitive hearing_, _my eardrums almost exploded. Man, that kid can scream when she wants to.

Anyways, I turned around, and permitted myself a small smile. There was Max, leaping out of a window at the still fat away Itex facility. I watched her, waiting for her to unfurl her wings and soar up to us, with enough beauty and grace to take my breath away.

But wait. Something was wrong. Why was she still falling? Oh no...maybe she was asleep! Would those twisted wackjobs honestly throw her out of a window while she was freaking asleep! I growled, then set off towards the building as fast as I could.

_Oh no. I'm not going to make it. I'm still too far away! _It couldn't end this way; it couldn't! I roared, (literally roared! Wow...maybe I'm part lion or something?) and put my head down, willing myself to fly faster...

When suddenly, I was there, with an unconscious Max falling into my arms.

I looked down at her, her beautiful face. A few seconds ago, I was convinced that I was never going to see that face again. _Oh Max...you have no idea how much you mean to me. _**(a/n Ok, I know this sounds a little OOC, but imagine if there were only 5 people in the world that you trusted, and one of those people, the one you trusted and loved the most, had almost died. See? That changes everything, even Fang) **_I need you. Without you, I have no idea how I would survive. I would break down. You are the only one in the world that I truly love, not in the same way as the flock. I love you so much Max, more than you could even begin to comprehend._

Suddenly, I felt a small, wet, tear slide down my face. Huh. That was a first. It dripped onto Max's lips. I leaned forward to wipe it off, but instead, I kissed her. It went on and on, until I realized that she probably needed to breath, and my nose had been squishing hers. I broke apart, my lips hovering over hers slightly, the salty taste of my tear from her lips still lingering in my mouth.

As soon as I removed my mouth from hers, her chest heaved, and she gasped for air. Her mouth gaped, gasping for air. After a few minutes of gasping, she looked at me and said "Fa...Fang? Am I...dead?"

I watched her tenderly, replying softly, "No, of course not. I would never let you fall. Ever. As long as I'm alive, I'm gonna drag your rock-heavy-butt back from the brink of death ever y single time."

For some reason beyond my comprehension, her eyes widened in horror. "No...I shouldn't...I don't want to..." she whispered hoarsely.

"NO!" she screamed, twisting in my grasp, resorting to animal instinct. I held on to her tightly, and, even though she would never admit it, I was stronger than her, and she had no hope of escaping.

That is, unless she resorted to biting.

Which she did.

"Ow! What the crap..." Her teeth had actually punctured my skin, and I was forced to knock her unconscious. _I'm so sorry Max..._

Sighing, I turned back towards where I had last seen the flock, still carrying Max in my arms.

That's when I realized that her body shape seemed-felt- different. I slowed to a halt, turning her over in my arms, to examine her back, wanting to not believe the conclusion I had come to. But we were never that lucky, right? It always just HAD to be the worst case scenario for us.

She was still wearing the same tank top and jeans as when I had last seen her. However, the tank top's back was now soaked with blood, and the fabric had been cut off all the way to the elastic at the bottom, allowing me a clear view of her entire back. There was nothing there, except for two unusually prominent, bloody shoulder blades.

With nothing attached to them.

**a/n Okay, I seriously have to say that I'm out of ideas for how to start the next chapter, or what to put in it. I need help from my faithful fans :). (Did you catch the part about Fang "suddenly being there? Bye!)**

**Keep flying**

**MaxRide101**


	5. Those Sick Jerks

**Thanks to Delilah's Garnet, and all other previously mentioned people for reviewing! Hands out burnt cookies to reviewers. Frowns when they all started choking and fall over dead. Oops XD Seriously people, I finished this chapter and now I have no idea how to start the next one. I'm fresh out of braniwaves. I need help!**

**A/n Okay, I know this really annoys me, but I have to get this out there. Here goes.**

**MY HOMEWORK IS COMPLETLEY STUPID! ON THE WEEKEDS THEY GIVE US THE MOST, AND THEY ARE ALWAYS ON THE WORST SUBJECTS IMAGINABLE! I HAVE TO FREAKING WRITE A TWO PAGED JOURNAL ABOUT MY "FIRST QUALIFYING SCUBA DIVE UNDERWATER"! WHY CAN'T I JUST HAND THIS 4000 WORD STORY IN? ARGH...OH, AND IT HAS TO BE IN "YOUR BEST CURSIVE HANDWRITING, DOUBLE-SPACED, IN INK, AND NEAT" IN THE EXACT WORDS OF MY TEACHER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**...**

**Okay I'm done. That actually made me feel better. XD If you read the entire thing, well, then, kudos to you.**

**Also, can someone tell me about the Twilight books? Everyone that likes Max seems to like Twilight, except I have never even heard of it before. What are they about? **

**Keep Flying (and reviewing) **

**MaxRide101**

Chapter 5

Angel POV

When I saw Max, I knew that she was in trouble. Fang was calm, because he couldn't read minds, but I knew she couldn't fly for some reason **(a/n let's all just pretend that Angel couldn't tell that Max didn't have wings because Max's mind was, um, jumbled? Yeah, that's it) **When Fang finally realized she needed help, he was too far away to save her.

Just for comfort, I kept watching Fang's mind, and suddenly, I heard a distant roar, and a power began to build up in his mind. It was strange, and I watched with interest. When the power reached its peak, his mind disappeared for a split second, and then reappeared far away, where Max was falling. **(A/n I know this isn't the greatest bit of writing, but I'm stuck.)** For a second I was too dumbfounded to speak...how could his mind just disappear like that, then reappear...oh. He has a new power!

That, combined with Max being safe, made me happier than I could ever imagine. I squealed and went over to Nudge. "Max is alright! Fang has a new power! YES!" With that, I soared straight up in the sky, then dove back down to the flock, where everyone was pumping their fists in the air and shouting.

Soon, however, Iggy took control, and we all soared in a loose formation towards Fang and Max.

Iggy POV

I couldn't believe it! Max was alright, Fang had a new power, and Max had even escaped on her own! I led the flock towards the pair, with Angel giving me mental images, so I could sort of see where I was going. However, when we reached Fang, with an unconscious Max in his arms, I heard Angel give a small gasp, and suddenly she starting sobbing. Then I heard her voice in my head, as did the rest of the flock. _Max's wings are gone. The people at Itex...removed then to see how she would respond to it. They've been monitoring her for the three days that we've been coming here, and no longer needed her, so they put her in a room with a window, knowing she would jump out of it without a second thought._

I almost swore in my head, but the prospect of a 6 (almost seven year old, her birthday was in a week.) year old mind reader held me off.

However, Fang seemed to momentarily forget, and I heard Angel gasp. "Fanngg..." she whined. Fang hastily apologized and turned away. "Let's find somewhere to sleep. We can eat there," he hastily added as Nudge opened her mouth. He sounded like he was actually...ready to cry?

Nudge POV

Those sickos! How could they do that to Max! Chaining her to the wall underground was bad enough, but cutting her freaking wings off! We were creatures of the sky, and now Max would never be able to fly again! She was stuck on the ground, unless Fang or Iggy carried her, and that wasn't the same as flying on her own, feeling her beautiful, powerful wings propelling her through the sky, defying gravity. Now her super speed power will be useless! It's going to kill her not to be able to help in fights in the air, having to watch from the ground.

I walked over to the fire, where everyone, even Fang, was red-eyed and ranging from quiet crying to complete sobbing. Max wasn't unconscious anymore, but she had gone straight into sleep, not even opening her eyes. Her head was in Fang's lap, and normally Gazzy and Iggy would be all over him about that, but tonight they were crying, Iggy leaning against a tree, and Gazzy holding Angel. Fang was absently stroking Max's hair, and staring off into the distance, a few stray tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

No one had spoken since we had landed, but we all knew what each other was thinking. _How could they do this to her?_

**A/n Okay people, luckily for all you people that read but don't review (except for maximumrideaddict, Delilah's Garnet, Iggy-Rocks-101, and MaxRideNut) I got a brainwave, and even though it's not the best chapter, at least it's something. It would really help if you guys could review ,and the chapters would probably come out faster too. **

**Oh, and cookies (store bought ones) to those who can name the song in this video (The first one that comes up when you search Maximum Ride in YouTube) I really wanna get it! XD**

**Keep Flying (and give me some freaking ideas!)**

**Max Ride 101**


	6. The Nightmare That is My Life

**a/n Thank you guys all so much! Everyone, thank Delilah's Garnet for whacking my writer's block with a big 10-ton steel ball thingy. Yay! **

**I...sniffle...Disclaim. I don't own Maximum Ride. But I should, I really should! **

**And MaxRideNut, I like your idea. I currently had another thing planned in that aspect, but I really liek your idea...hmm. Well, you'll just have to wait and see! **

Chapter 6

Max POV

I groaned and turned over in my sleep. Ugh, that nightmare was finally over. Any dream where I lost my wings classified as a 15 on a scale of 1 to 10 of worst dreams. Anyways, I slowly got up and, seeing Fang on watch up in a tree, I silently walked away into the forest, trying not to wake the others up. I walked for a while, very far away as far as walking, but only about a couple minutes flight. After walking for about half an hour, I stopped in a clearing and leaped into the air, unfurling my wings and soaring away into the early morning sun.

At least, that's what I tried to do. When I jumped up, I fell right back down to the ground with an ooph. Frowning, I decided to get a running start instead. I ran across the clearing, jumping up.

Unfortunately, I didn't do a graceful up-and-away, looking like poetry. I hit the tree in front of me, falling down for the second time on my back. Still frowning, I reached behind my back with my hand, trying to feel my wings.

And nearly fainted when I realized they weren't there.

_**I'm so sorry Max. I don't have a say in what they do anymore. If I could've stopped them, I would have, but they locked me out. **_

That nightmare was not just a dream. It was real.

It all came rushing back, all the details. I broke down, wanting to die, but Fang caught me. I...bit him? Oh, I was gonna get it for that one later.

I felt like I no longer had any tears left in me; I couldn't cry. I just accepted my fate, and knelt in the wet grass.

It started to sink in; what would happen if I had no wings, I mean. I wouldn't be able to fly. I couldn't help in fights in the air. I would be practically useless, more of a burden to my flock than a help. They would have to carry me in the air.

After my kneecaps started to go numb, I got up. And realized I had no way to get back to the camp. Since I had thought I could easily see it from the air, I hadn't bothered to fix its position on my internal compass. **(a/n I know that's not how it works exactly, but bear with me) **

Well. I hadn't seen that coming. Now what the _heck _was I supposed to do. Then I remembered Angel's slightly-freaky-but-sometimes-useful psychic powers. Duh! Hoping that she was up by now, and not sleeping in as always, I sent out a mental message. However, even my mental voice was weak and hoarse. _Angel, can you hear me? _

What I heard next left me on the ground, momentarily incapacitated by the pure force of the words.

_**MAX! Where are you? We were so worried! Are you alright? We've been looking for you for the past 15 minutes! What happened? **_

There was a momentary pause as she read my mind, seeing where I was and my predicament.

_**We'll come get you Max.**_ She sounded quiet and sad. _**I can't carry you, but Fang or Iggy can. **_

_Okay Angel. Thanks, but next time, can you please keep the volume down? I have a headache._

_**Sorry Max. **_

Fang POV

I took the entire watch that night, wanting to keep an eye on Max. In the early hours of the morning, I guessed I dozed off though, slung across two wide tree branches, because when I woke up, Max wasn't there.

I quickly woke up the rest of the flock, and we conducted a search, flying in ever-widening circles, looking for any sign of her. _Not again, not so soon. They can't have gotten her back already!_

After a quarter-hour of searching, I heard Angel's voice in my head.

_**I found her! She's fine, she just went for a walk, but she forgot to remember the position of the camp, and she...can't fly, so she's lost.**_

_Can you lead me to her? I'll carry her back to the camp. _

_**Follow me.  
**_Above me, I saw Angel swoop down towards me, and I followed her to a small clearing, with Max standing in the center, her arms crossed over her chest. I landed too fast, and ended up tripping and landing at her feet.

She didn't even comment, or scold me for being clumsy. She just helped me up, and allowed herself to be picked up, and carried away.

Max POV

When I saw Fang and Angel above me, I got a lump in my throat. They were so graceful, swooping and soaring. I would never be able to do that again.

When Fang landed, he tripped and did a face plant at my feet. I silently helped him up, not trusting myself to speak. He scooped me up, and took off, the extra weight slowing down his ascent. He soared upwards with me in his arms, and started the journey back to the camp.

**a/n Okay, I have to go, my mom wants me to get off the computer. I'm going to write about Max being carried while flying next chapter and how she feels about it. Tell me what you think, and I will gladly accept ideas about the flight back to the camp with Max, and how she feels about it.**

**I love all my awesome reviewers**

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101**


	7. YOU DROPPED ME!

**A/n Okay, I might not be updating too much this week: just a heads up. This is basically the schedule:**

**This week: Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

**Next week: Probably about one per day, MAYBE 2 on weekends.**

**This is NOT the exact schedule, just an estimate, showing you I might not update as much every second week. Don't go off this too much, just saying on average maybe 4 this week, and about maybe…7? next week, on average, and only if I have a lot of ideas and…ahem…reviews. Please don't kill me if I don't updat that often XD**

**Also, quite a few of the ideas from this story came from my very own Angel and Fang at school. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy also read it and gave me their opinions, but didn't have too many ideas on this one. Thanks you guys!**

Chapter 7

Max POV

As Fang climbed steadily into the clouds, I felt myself becoming more and more frightened. It wasn't the height that bothered me, even though it was quite high. Heck, why would I be afraid of heights? I'd been this high and higher many times before. Then why was I about to freaking wet my pants? Because this time, when I fell, I wouldn't pull out my wings at the last second and get the adrenaline rush of my life. I would hit the trees, be pummeled by the branches all the way down, and with my luck, I would probably land in a shallow stream with sharp, pointy rocks on the bottom. _Now _do you see why I was being cautious?

But strangely, in Fang's arms, I felt a sense of security. I lifted my head up to look into his eyes, and he looked back, assuring me that he would never harm me.

Of course, the peace couldn't last for more than a moment, could it? My life could never contain a minute of serenity without something horrible happening, right?

Suddenly, we hit a pocket of air, like the ones that cause turbulence on airplanes. **(A/n you know what? I have no idea if this is right or not, but pweaaaase go along with it! :3) **Usually, while flying on your own, it's fun, getting bumped around and falling, but Fang wasn't on his own; he was holding _moi._ And I bet you can guess what happened next.

Of course.

Instead of sailing through the sky in Fang's arms, I was looking up at him, getting smaller and smaller above me, looking genuinely stunned. (He was showing expression? What happened!?) Angel was screaming my name next to him. _Oh crap_. Instinctively, I flexed my shoulder muscles where my wings used to be. "FANG!" I screamed. "GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I rolled over in the air, and saw the ground rushing up at me WAY too fast. _Oh man, Fang is soooo dead!_

Fang POV

When Angel and I hit the turbulence, we both closed our eyes for a minute, allowing it to jolt us around and take us for a wild ride. My brief second of calm was interrupted though, when suddenly my arms felt a lot lighter, and Angel shrieked, "MAX!"

Crap.

I dropped her! How the _he-eck_ could I freaking drop her?! _Oh that was STUPID Fang! _**(A/n when it's in italics, that's them thinking to themselves. When it's in bold and italics, it's Angel, and when It's in bold and underlined, it's the Voice) **_She is going to freaking KILL me!_

Looking down quickly, I saw her below me, screaming, "FANG! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE!" Yep. I was definitely dead.

Sighing, I folded my wings in and dove after her. It was already obvious though. There was no way I could get to her before the ground did. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! _As a last resort, I tried desperately to remember what I had done at Itex, and almost simultaneously felt a strange power building in my brain. Still diving, I watched as Max fell farther and farther down, still screaming my name and threatening me. Just as she was about to hit the tree branches, the power in my brain reached its peak, and I was suddenly underneath Max. She fell straight into my outstretched arms,

_YES! She's safe, she's okay. _I realized my wings were still tucked in from diving after her. I snapped out my wings, hard and fast, and sailed back up to Angel, with a still-shrieking –and-simultaneously-threatening Max in my arms.

"FANG! YOU FREAKING DROPPED ME! OF ALL THE STUPIDEST, LAME-BUTT THINGS I HAVE EVER SEEN YOU DO, THIS IS THE-mmphmph…" Angel had winced and clapped her small hand over Max's mouth, figuring that her eardrums had already taken enough abuse today.

Uh-oh. Bad move Angel. Max gave Angel a look that said I-would-kill-you-if- you-weren't-so-freaking-cute and peeled her hand away from her mouth, about to start ragging on Angel. I quickly turned around and flew off, wanting to spare Angel Max's wrath.

Unfortunately, that only shifted her attention to me. She opened her mouth to threaten me and possibly hit me a couple times for being stupid, but stopped when a tear dripped on her face. Wait a minute, was that my tear? Dang it, I guess it was. I had just seen her come _this _close to…dying for the second time in as many days. My tear ran down her face, onto her lips, and I was suddenly reminded of when I had kissed her, when she was unconscious, back at the Itex plant.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion (HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME) I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Max, you are so…freaking…" I paused, moving my face so it was right above hers. She just watched me, waiting for me to finish my sentence. "Stubborn." I concluded. Before she could reply, I leaned forward, and kissed her.

Max POV

I was about to start threatening and insulting Fang, when I felt a hot, wet tear hit my cheek. I looked up, and to my surprise, Fang was looking back at me tenderly, tears brimming around his eyes. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, and I automatically tensed. "Max," he whispered. I gazed into his beautiful, almost completely black eyes. "You are so…freaking…" I frowned, waiting for him to finish. He moved his head so it was right over mine, and finished. "Stubborn." Before I could open my mouth to retort, he kissed me.

I went with it, enjoying the earthy smell of his hair, the roughness of his skin. It never even crossed my mind to break apart, or that we were in the middle of the air where he could easily drop me again, or even that I had almost just died.

Unfortunately, the fact that we had a six year old mind reader traveling with us didn't cross my mind either.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together!" said a cute, high pitched voice from behind us. We broke apart hurriedly, staring at the owner of the voice. There was Angel, giggling and smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up, and noticed that Fang's were too. Fang turned around, and started flapping away, with his head hidden by his hair.

On the way back, however, despite the giggling Angel, I wormed closer to Fang, and in response, he held me tighter, squeezing me against his chest.

And you know what? It wasn't half-bad.

**A/n Okay, I don't think this is the best chapter, but I can't really tell when reading my own work. So, there's only one way to find out….REVIEW! Ooh, and if you're…too busy…to write an actually review, just say 7/10, or whatever for each chapter, or just for the whole story in general. And another thing...sigh...this is happening way too often...I ran out of ideas again. I'll get my flock at school to help me, but I'm still stuck. What do they do once they get back to the camp? Should there be a fight between flyboys and them? **

**Oh, and you can vote about how Max will get her wings back on my poll on my profile, or if she doesn't get them back at all.**

**Keep flying (and definitely don't DROP someone while flying…coughcoughFangcoughcough)**

**Fang: Hey! She was squirming! It wasn't my fault!**

**Max and me: Suuuuure.**

**Fang: Have you ever been on a turbulent airplane? Well imagine trying to carry someone while flying on the OUTSIDE of that!**

**Me: Um, Fang? I wrote the story, and what I say goes. So I say: you dropped her because you were being clumsy. And YOU know it!**

**Fang: thbtttttttttt (sticks tongue out)**

**Me: Well that's very mature! Argh…(mutters) stupid rebellious teenager.**

**Fang: I heard that! And I'm older than you, so what does that make you?!**

**Me: Oh, you're on! (big cloud of dust with me and Fang fighting in the middle)**


	8. Am I Really Needed?

**FLOCK! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I SENT YOU AN EMAIL. LETS JUST SAY IM SICK WITH THE SAME THING AS IG; REALLY SORE THROAT. :)**

**A/n Good news people! WRITER'S BLOCK HAS LEFT! I'M FREE! MUAHAHA!**

**Anyways.**

**I'm working on Chapter 8, I have aabout 1/3 to 1/2 of it written out. I won't be able to finish it tonight, but I'll probably have it up by tomorrow. Oh, and I'm sorry, but the schedule I wrote out before? I'll probably have to reduce it to about 3 chapters a week. :( Sorry, but it looks like me pushing myself too hard and doning a chapter a day causes WRITER'S BLOCK to come. :(**

**And a thank you to all previous reviewers, and a SPECIAL thank you to my flock at school and themeaningoflifeis42.**

**Thanks a ton to my flock at school. Iggy (also known as Iggy-Rocks-101) is the only one so far that has read the entire story and helps the best she can with giving me ideas, and even though Fang and Angel haven't read it yet, they still helped a ton, along with Nudge and Gazzy. Thanks a ton, guys!**

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101 (also known as -Max-)**

**Here's Part One, the half or third I got done at school. A big fight scene in the next part!**

Part One

Max POV

As Fang glided to the camp with Angel trailing behind, I saw the rest of the flock watching us and waving. Iggy was restraining a _very _enthusiastic Nudge from leaping up into the sky to meet us. When we landed and Fang put me down, I was mercilessly assaultedby worried bird kids. Nudge was talking a mile a minute, saying "Max! We were so worried! Where'd you go? Did you get lost? Are you okay?" I tuned her out and hugged Gazzy to my side, while Nudge wrapped her arms around my middle in a death lock. "Nudge...can't...breath..." I gasped. Sheabruptly stopped her chatter and let go, instead hanging onto my elbow.

I glanced around the camp. Angel was sitting by the fire, playing cards with Total. **(a/n I know I've been forgeting Total, but I'll try to get him in, due to Fang's request) **"No fair! You're not allowed to read my mind! That's cheating!" he grumbled. I noticed his wings were getting bigger, about 3 feet across. The color was also changing, turning to more of a silvery-black than a deep ebony, like Fang's. Iggy was crouching by the fire, prodding something wrapped in tinfoil with a stick. Even though it should have made me happy that everyone was still together and safe, for some reason it didn't.

Maybe they didn't need me. I mean, they were growing up. Ever since we had left our house in the mountains a year ago, they had been through so much crap, and even though they held up, every experience had caused them to change more, to mature and become stronger. Maybe I wasn't mandatory, like they could get on without me.

I went over to the fire, crouching beside Iggy. The thing wrapped in tinfoil smelled like heaven. "It smells great. What is it?" Iggy ceased his poking and slowly turned his head towards me. "Max, you really scared us. The little guys were really freaked out. They thought that you had lost you again, I started to speak, but he held up his hand. "They-no, _we_ need you. We look up to you. You're our leader, and you're also a mom to them."

I just sat there, stunned. They need me that much? I mean, I love them and all, but did they really depend on me so much? Ever since I had...lost my wings, I felt useless, like I couldn't help, like I wasn't needed. Now that feeling began to slowly ebb away.

I smiled, lifting his fingers to my face so he knew. "Thanks Iggy. I needed tha-" I was cut off midsentence by Angel's scream. I whipped my head around quickly. "What's wrong swee- " I was _again_ stopped as a hard metallic fist connected with the back of my head, knocking me to the ground, only half-conscious.

That was gonna leave a mark.

**End of Part One**

****

**A/n Okay, I hope you like it. This is just Part One, next up is a fight scene that Fang's gonna help me with (she's a black belt! Yay her!) Sorry about the long wait, but as I said before, writer's block stuck to me like glue. Ugh! I couldn't write a single freaking word of this story. If you have never written a story before, you have _no idea _how frustrating that is.**

**Keep Flying (and reviewing. Thanks themeaningoflifeis42 and my flock at school!)**

**MaxRide101**

Part Two

Fang POV

When I saw Max crumple to the ground, I was furious. I went at that Flyboy like it was a cup of coffee and I was Nudge. I cocked my fist back and punched the side of its head hard, causing it to snap sideways. Darting around behind it, I did a snap kick to the base of the spine. Its eyes slowly dimmed, and I kicked in the stomach again for good measure.

I went over to Max, starting to help her up, but she shook me off. "I'm fine. Just help the others." I looked up, and there was the rest of the flock in the sky, fighting a pack of about 50 Flyboys. I nodded and launched myself into the air, rushing up to meet them.

Max POV

Great. Not only was I going to have a huge knot in the back of my head, but I couldn't help my flock fight. I still watched the fight intently, wincing when a Flyboy managed to kick Fang's stomach. He dropped for a second, but then surged upwards, and spun the Flyboy sideways. It couldn't right itself in time, and ended up crashing to the ground beside Total, who leaped into my arms. His small silvery wings were fluttering furiiously. One whapped me in the face, and I hurriedly dropped him.

Wait. If I dropped him, wasn't he supposed to be _falling?_ Usually when something is _dropped_ (coughcoughFangcoughcough) it falls.

Total was looking below him in surprise. "Whaaaa?" I said, watching him swoop around the clearing. "Holy crap. I can actually fly. Wow. Woohooo...Mmphmp..."

He had smacked into a tree. I laughed, then remembered that there was a fight going on above me. I took one last glance at Total, who was muttering "Oh suuure. If _Angel _smacked into a tree, she'd be all over her. Angel are you alright? Awww, poor widdle girl. But noooo. Don't pay attention to the _dog. _He's just a _mutt _after all. Sheesh." I grinned, and turned my attention to the fight above me.

They had take out about 10 of the Flyboys, but there were still about 40 left. Suddenly, a group of 5 came for me. I grinned. Time to play.

**A/n okay, I have to go for a bit. I might not be able to post anymore today, and I don't want to overwork myself and cause WRITER'S BLOCK again. (glances nervously over shoulder. Eeeek!) This isn't all of it, I'll add more later. Sorry! The BIGGER more intense longer fight scene is in the NEXT chapter. I know this one was kinda short, I'm sorry 'bout that, but it's better than nothing. :( **

**Keep Reviewing AND ****Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101-**


	9. Can't think of a title, but its a FIGHT!

**FLOCK! IF YOU CAN READ THIS, OR AM READING IT, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I'M SICK WITH THE SAME THING AS IG; REALLY SORE THROAT. SEE YOU TOMORROW!**

**A/n Okay, you know what? EVERYBODY THAT IS READING THIS STORY, SEND AN EMAIL TO MaxRideNut SAYING THANK YOU 3 TIMES. I'M FREAKING SERIOUS! WOOHOO! GO YOU! I'M STARTING TO WRITE THE FIGHT SCENE TODAY NOW, AND IT PROBABLY WILL BE AWESOME ALL BECAUSE OF HER. THANKS SOOOO MUCH! AND I'M SERIOUS ABOUT THAT EMAIL THING. DO IT NOW! **

**Well.**

**THANKS A FREAKING TON!**

**(pants, out of breath)**

**K-keep Fly-flying (pants more)**

**Ma...MaxRi...Ride101 (panting heavily)**

**(P.S. This is my first fight scene, so don't be too hard on me :3)**

**Disclaimer: Me: I don't...I don't own...Okay, one sec, just give me a minute please...-sniffle-**

**Fang: Oh just say it already!**

**Max: Yeah, come on.**

**Me: No! I won't say it! I won't! I CAN'T!**

**Max and Fang: Sigh...**

**Fang: Fine, Max you just say it.**

**Max: Okay, whatever. MaxRide101 doesn't own Maximum Ride-mmph!**

**Me: NOOOO!! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

**Okay, that's over with. On with the story!**

Fang POV

I flew up to meet the rest of the flock, right in the midst of the Flyboys. Concentrating, I surged up beneath one and kicked its stomach, then zipped around and hit it in the base of its spine. It crumpled, falling to the ground. I watched it coldly, then was jerked back into reality by a metallic foot connecting with my back, knocking the wind out of me. Turning around, I did a hook kick, connecting with the hunk of metal's collarbone. Sucking in air, I smashed my fist against the side of its head, snapping it off, falling in sync with the rest of the Flyboy.

That was when I heard Max scream.

"FANG!" she shrieked, and I looked down to see her deperately trying to defend herself from about 20 new Flyboys. There were about 5 or so smoking on the ground, but she was way outnumbered. As I watched, she was punched by half a dozen Flyboys simultaneously, and went flying backwards. She got up and ran, ran, ran into the forest, faster than I'd ever seen her run. I divebombed, tucking my wings in and falling, aiming straight for my Max.

Max POV

When the Flyboys had almost reached me, I launched myself at the nearest one. The extra weight caused it to fall quickly towards the ground.

Uh, a little _too_ fast, actually. I hit the ground as well and rolled, absorbing most of the impact. I stood up quickly, swaying. _Okay, concentrate! You can take them._

I got into a fighting stance, and did a roundhouse kick, aiming for its neck but actually hitting his chest. It went flying backwards into another Flyboy, or, as Fang calls them, "fridge with wings", and they lay in a twisted hunk of smoking metal on the ground. Not even stopping to grin, I whipped around, crouching, and sweeped the legs out from underneath another one, then jumped up, and landed on its chest hard. It's eyes also dimmed, but not before another one grabbed me from behind.

I decided to try out one of the more basic moves I'd seen on youtube, on cheesy karate videos. I grabbed the Flyboys arm, and flipped him over my shoulder, staggering a bit because of his weight. When it landed, I pressed my knee into his chest, cocked my fist back and punched its face. It started smoking heavily, and I jumped away as it started imploding, with little wires and pulleys flying everywhere. Eww.

Unfortunately, I landed right on another Flyboy when I jumped, which proceeded to kick me heavily in the back. I crumpled on the ground for a second, then gathered myself together and jumped up, ready to kill. I winced as the Flyboy kicked me again in the already bruised spot, then did a scissors kick at its neck, weakening the metal inside, then spun on the spot and did a powerful spinning kick to the same spot. Its head snapped right off, sparking and making weird, random noises, and the rest of its body crumpled beneath it.

I stopped, panting, and went over to Total. He jumped into my lap and licked me cheek. I sent him a death glare and he backed off. Then his eyes widened, and he jumped up into the air and flew away. "Watch out!" he yelled, staring at something right behind me.

I whirled, only to have my face crash right into a hard elbow. I staggered back, tasting blood, then feinted, pretending to punch its head but changing at the last second, twisting and elbowing it in its kidney.

Oops. It had no effect. _They don't have kidneys! _I reminded myself as it charged at me. I sidestepped at the last second, causing it to crash into the tree that had I had been standing in front of. It started smoking, then burst into flames.

I turned around, ready to sit down again, but froze. There were about 20 more stupid flying freaking _anvils _coming right for me, from above, in front, and either side. I desperately tried to duck as 3 struck at the same time, but ended up getting hit in the stomach by one fist, flying straight into the path of a kick, and getting clipped in the temple by the last punch, which left me crouched on the ground, trying to get it together. I stood up swaying, then almost immediately had to start dodging punches and kicks coming from either direction.

I managed to push one above me, hard, into 3 others, and they fell in unison to the ground, nearly bringing down Total on the way, who yelped and flew higher.

My efforts, however, had left me with my arms raised above my head, and my stomach was unprotected.

Well, that was stupid.

About half a dozen different fists connected with my stomach at the same time, sending me literally _flying_ into a tree, and landing on top of the smoking Flyboy slumped at the bottom. And of course, the metal was _burning _hot, so now, on top of being pummeled, pushed, sent flying, and almost knocked _unconscious _by robots, I was burned as well.

This caused me to only be able to string together one semi-coherent thought, which was _CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!_

I jumped off it and started running at top speed through the trees, shrieking "FANG!"

**A/n Okay people, what do you think? I wrote this at school, as my computer at home is currently gone. Why, you ask? Because my computer got a freaking virus from a picture that was downloaded called "maximum ride.mpeg." You know what I think it is? That Institute for Higher Living website where you create a picture of yourslef with wings. I clicked the button and it didn't download, just made the clicking sound. ARGH! Now I can't even use my iPod touch for the internet, as I was, um, grounded from it for reasons I will only disclose if you review. MUAHAHAHA! I'm so evil...**

**Anyways, the point of this is that I will only be able to write at school for a while, but I'll still try to update regularly. This chapter took a long time to write, not because of the "W and B" words (don't say them! It's bad luck! -glances superstitiously over shoulder), but because its my first fight scene. REVIEW! Tell me what you think! **

**Keep Flying**

**-****MaxRide101-**


	10. Why Would She Cry For Me?

**REVIEW! If not this piece of writing that is TECHNICALY called a chapter, then the last one, the awesome fight scene! Come on, you know you wanna!**

**I AM FEELING VERY RANDOM TODAY. MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I FRIED MY BRAINS AND WORKED AND WORKED AND WORKED AND WORKED ON THE FIGHT SCENE DURING MY FREE TIME, DURING LUNCH. **

**Nudge whispers to Angel: She scares me**

**Angel whispers to Nudge: Me too**

**Nudge: Maybe its because of her writing assignment in class.**

**Me: WHAT? YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT ME, IGGY, AND FANG SUGGESTED TO THE TEACHER, ABOUT WRITING A CHAPTER STORY WHICH WILL TURN OUT INTO A NOVELISH THING AT THE END OF THE YEAR, AND THAT YOU SHOULD DO IT IN GROUPS, AND I ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY LOVE IT BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY USED OUR IDEA? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! HAHAHAHA!**

**Nudge and Angel slooooowly inch out of the room.**

**Me:WHAT! DO I SCARE YOU? YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! I'M STRESSED AND HAPPY AND HAVE A JUMBO OPEN BAG OF PUFFY CHEETOS BESIDE ME! **

**Angel: Maaaax! She stole the bag of Jumbo Cheetos and nows she's gone crazy again!**

**Max: What! You actually managed to find them! I thought Fang hid them!**

**Me: HE DID! I FOUND THEM! MUAHAHAHA! I SNIFFED THEM OUT! HEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Fang: ...**

**Max: ...**

**Nudge: ...**

**Angel: Max! Save us! **

**Iggy: Uhoh...she got the Cheetos again?**

**Me:YES! ALL MINE, MY PRECIOUS GLORIOUS CHEETOS! HEHEHEHE!MUAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Iggy: ... Save us.**

**Gazzy walks into the room.**

**Gazzy: Hey, whats up guys? (just had an unfortunate occurence)**

**Me: GAS...MASK! (falls to the floor choking)**

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel quickly fly above the green cloud. Gazzy swoops down and grabs the Cheetos.**

**Angel: Yay! Thanks Gazzy.**

**Me: HELP ME! AAAGH...**

**Max: ...**

**Fang: ...**

**Iggy: ...**

**Nudge: ...**

**Gazzy: ...**

**Angel: ...**

**All: NO!**

**Me: MY CHEETOS...(chokes)**

**Now for...RANDOM WORDS!**

**CHEESEBURGER!**

**POLKA DOTS!**

**BLUBBER!**

**ELOQUENT!**

**EPPIFANY!**

**BLUP!**

**hehehehe...**

**In case your wondering, I really do have a jumbo bag of Cheetos beside me, and they are really good...but no flock :( Even an angry flock would be okay. **

**Okay, I'm fine now, just went completely cazy there for a moment.**

**Ok, what is up with this. I have 687 hits, and 29 reviews. I want to hit 50 reviews by Chapter 15. Pwetty pwease?**

**Keep Flying...(suddenly bursts out laughing for no reason)**

**Phew.**

**Okay.**

**Now I'm really fine.**

**XD**

**-MaxRide101-**

**Okay, it's now the next day at school, and I'm working on Chapter 10 for you guys. YOU BETTER THANK ME! (hunches over and glares at people) Just kidding, I love writing this story. Anyways, I'll get it done today or tomorrow. I'll probably be getting my computer back soon too, so that'll help a lot. Oooh, random quote from my random flock at school! **

**"THERE'S NO EEEEEEEEE!!" My addition to the quote: "OF COURSE THERE'S NO EEEEEE, IT'S BUSY PLOTTING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!"**

**...**

**Don't ask.**

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101**

Max POV

I was running like H-E-double hockeysticks through the woods. My feet were aching and sore, my lungs were burning, my throat was pretty much raw from gasping air, and to top it all off, I had called for help from FANG. I was going to personally kill myself if I got out of this alive.

Anyways, I was running when suddenly my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, and I was moving WAY faster than normal. What the _h?_ Was this a new skill or something?

"Hey," came Fang's amused voice above me. Oh. Oops. I looked up at him and grinned foolishly, but stopped when my dangling legs hit a tree branch. **(A/n he was holding her by hooking his arms through hers)** I started mentally cursing like a sailor inside my head, careful to put up blocks for Angel, then yelled at Fang. "Ouch, dang it! Will you freaking lift my legs up?!" In response, he threw me up in the air, then caught me in his arms as I came back down. I glared at him, and he smirked.

Glancing behind us, I saw Flyboys breaking the tree canopy, and coming straight towards us, and they were gaining on us. My extra weight was slowing Fang down quite a bit. I said over the wind, "Down into the trees! They'll destroy themselves!" He nodded solemnly and dipped into the trees.

I sucked in a breath when I saw trees popping in our way, way faster than it seemed when I was flying alone. I kept my face carefully blank and tried not to scream as Fang almost hit a thick, wide tree, only dodging out of the way at the last second. _He was less agile than usual_, I noted, wincing as he ripped out a couple of feathers in between trees.

Fang POV

Max weighed a freaking ton! I hissed in a breath as I again misjudged how quickly I could turn and ripped out a couple of feathers. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that I was outpacing the Flyboys.

10 minutes later, I was panting, but Flyboy-free. They had turned and gone back to the Itex building. I slowed, then turned to check at Max, and was surprised to see her actually freaked out. Her face didn't show it of course, it was blank, but I could tell all the same. She looked up at me and said calmly, "Let's just go find the others." I nodded and did a quick U-turn, heading back the way we had come.

Right into a tree.

I tried to turn quickly, but with Max, I couldn't. I threw her, yelping, up into the branches of the tree a moment before I hit, then tried to backpedal to reduce the impact.

I slammed into the knotted, hard surface of the tree trunk at about 40 mph. I fell, semi-conscious, through the branches, my wings out behind me, being pummeled and strained. I dimly heard Max screaming my name above me, then eveything was yanked into sharp, painful focus as a thorny branch embedded itself in my left wing. I gave a supressed scream of pin, then started scabbling furiosly along the tree trunk, looking for branches. My left wing hung uselessly behind me, and I was keeping it as still as I could. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed the next branch that went whizzing by me and hung on, my nails digging into the bark.

_Oww! _I muttered a curse under my breath as my shoulder was dislocated, but managed to hang on.

Half blinded by pain, and with blood running into my eyes, I still managed to haul myself up onto a sturdy, wide tree branch. Gritting my teeth, I desperately tried to stay awake, to push back the darkness eating at the edges of my vision. It was a one-sided battle though, and I was soon overwhelmed and fell mostly-unconscious, slung across the branch. I was dimly aware of Max scrabbling down the tree and landing beside me on the branch, waving at the sky and yelling for Iggy and Nudge.

I also thought I saw Max crying, but that couldn't be right. Why would she cry for me?

I knew the answer when...**(HEHEHE! should Max kiss him? Review and tell me what you think! I'm so evil, but if I don't get 3-5 reviews from SEPARATE PEOPLE saying that yes, I want them to kiss, then I won't do it! MUAHAHA!)**

**A/n Hehehe, I know this seemed short, but I'll do a really long next chapter. There's 719 words though...Also, should I make I pretty much covered all the randomness at the beginning of the chapter soooo...**

**Keep Flying**

**MaxRide101**


	11. K I S S I N G!

**A/n Okay people, what is up? I've gotten one review and one PM about how I decided to skip Chapter 9, the fight scene. When I click Live Preview, it's all there. Would someone mind telling me what the _he-eck _is wrong with it?!**

**Also, most people want Max to not kiss Fang...so I guess no Fax in this Chapter...:( Fine**

**Thanks**

**-MaxRide101-**

Fang POV

I knew the answer when she leaned in closer to me, and whispered in my ear as I had done twice before. "Fang..." she choked out, before succumbing to tears. I guess I looked really bad, but in my current state, I could only watch. She leaned in closer to...kiss me?

Just as her tangled hair covered my face, I heard a snicker from beside us. "Max...Fang...kissing! Oh my god! Wow! I can't believe it! You guys _looooooove _eachother!" Nudge rambled. She then proceeded to sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, with a giggling Angel joining in. She moved back quickly, and yelled at them, "Not right now you guys! Fang's hurt, badly!" She lifted up my shirt, showing the wound I had recieved on the way down. Angel gasped, and Nudge put her hand over her mouth. Gazzy was white faced, describing everything to Iggy. Iggy left the rest of the flock, hovering in the air, and landed on the branch beside Fang. His hands brushed over my body, light as a feather, cataloging bruises and injuries.

I wanted to grunt in pain, and tell Iggy to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell them about the spiky branch sticking out of my wing that was causing me the most harm.

_This is so freaking frustrating!_

Then Iggy's hand found the branch on my wing. Even touching it hurt, and when he accidentally pushed it in farther, I finally blacked out.

Oh, just _perfect._

Iggy POV

I skimmed my hand over his wing, checking to see if everything there was alright. The injuries on his chest, back, and legs didn't seem to be causing him enough pain to be unconscious.

I felt a thick, spiky, blackberry bramble laying on his wing, and I tried to sweep it off with my hand.

It didn't budge. It was embedded in his wing.

Well, _that _might do the trick.

I motioned Max over, and guided her hand to the blackberry vine in his wing. I heard a small intake of breath, and then she went into leader mode. "Iggy, you and Nudge carry Fang back to the camp. Gazzy, Angel, you go ahead of them and get stuff ready for Fang. I'll walk back."

Max POV

Nudge started, "But Max! The camp's so far away! It's gonna take us atleast 10 minutes to fly there and it'll take so much longer to walk, it'll be like that race with the turtle and the hare, excpet in that story the turtle won because the hare slept, but we're not going to sleep in the air, even though that would be neat, we'd probably fa-Mmmph" Angel had AGAIN flitted over and clapped her hand over Nudge's flapping lips, therefore silencing her and allowing my ears to again function properly.

I silently thanked Angel many times in my head, then turned to Iggy. "Ig, you're in charge. If Fang wakes up, _keep him at the camp._ Do not let him leave the camp." I turned to Nudge. "Yes, I know how long it it'll take me to get back to camp. I'll probably get there in about an hour. It's fine." Angel looked over at me, grinning mischeiviously. I always got suspicious when she looked like that.

"Max loves Fang! Max and Fang, sitting in a tree..."

Totsl finished for her."K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I silently counted to ten in my head. "Just get Fang back to camp." I started climbing from branch to branch down the blackberry bush covered tree, my already bloodstained and ripped tank top getting covered in spiky thorns. I winced as a particularly large thorn scratched my arm, then gave a hoarse gasp of pain as another scraped my raw shoulderblades, forcefully reminding me that my wings were gone, and if I fell, I'd resemble a pancake. I scrambled down the last few branches, then jumped the 5 feet to the ground, falling on my face. My wings had accounted for a lot of my balance, and now without them, I was off balance and akward.

In more than one way.

**A/n I'm going to Vancouver Island this weekend for Mother's Day, and my mom's pressuring me to go pack, so I have to pack now. I'm so sorry, I was going to make it a really long chapter, and I still am, just it'll take a bit longer to finish it. And WHAT IS UP WITH CHAPTER 9! Is something wrong with it? Does it not show up? I'm confused.**

**Next parts gonna be just an emotional one where Max thinks she's weighing them down, gets really sad, etc. REVIEW! Tell me what you think.**

**Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101-**

**Part Two**

My wings sort of marked me as one of the flock. They were something only us 6 had, and it created a bond between us. It made us family.

Since I was the oldest, smartest, and most responsible one in the flock. I had to be strong, and set an example. Now, without my wings, I was basically an ordinary human.

Well, an ordinary super strong, super fast, super smart human with incredible vision and hearing, but you get my point.

But trust me, it just killed me to be so helpless in the air. Even Angel was better than me in the air now. Heck, Total was better. A freaking butterfly could have passed me in the air, because it had wings, and now I didn't.

If you've never flown before with your own wings, you can't begin to imagine how it must feel to suddenly lose that. Obstacles on the ground that I could have easily flown over now took me minutes to cross.

Like the wall of blackberry bushes in front of me for example. And the posion ivy that seemed to be everywhere I could see, wrapping around my ankles. I sighed and started walking around the bushes. trying to avoid the poison ivy. With my wings, I would've been thousands of feet in the air right now, enjoying the feel of the wind rudhing past my feathers, and the unique and extraordinary feeling of freedom in the air.

Instead I was stuck on the ground, trudging through blackberry bushes and poison ivy, vulnerable and exhausted. Have I ever mentioned how unbelievably freaking slow walking is compared to flying? Why yes Max, you have, about a million freaking times. Well, it's because its true!

Panting, my legs stinging from poison ivy and blackberry bush spikes, I trudged on, trying not to mind that I still had about 10 minutes beforeI reached the camp. I realized my eyes were watering, threatening to start leaking. My throat was being constricted, clogging up with tears. I started to push them back, as usual, but stopped. No one could see me. I hadn't been able to cry properly for so long. Maybe I needed to.

So, sitting in a rare patch of non-spiky-or-poisonous-grass, I let the flood of tears and memories begin. I started remembering stuff from the operation when I was apparently "asleep."

_Flashback_

_I groggily tried to turn my head, but it wouldn't listen. Instead. I slid my eyes aroudn the room, just looking around. I was looking for possible escape routes, I'd done that already. In my current state, my numb body wouldn't cooperate anyways. _

_My eyes landed on a big tank filled with a clear, cold liquid. I squinted, trying to see what was inside. I saw a pair of wings. They were brown and tan, with ivory colored insides and streaked with black and white. My confused brain raced wildly. They looked familiar..._

_Something clicked. My eyes widened in horror. I tried to scream but my mouth wouldn't move. Instead I let out a mental shriek so loud that I was sure Angel could hear it halfway across the world. I heard some machine hooked up to me beeping wildly as I faded into unconsciousness. I was in a state of shock. My last few coherent thoughts were _My wings...freedom...flight..._A picture suddenly filled my mind. We had been flying during the sunrise over an untouched forest. There were mountains ringing it on all sides. The sun had risen, illuminating everything with wild shades of orange, pink, and red. We were soaring among the clouds, doing whatever we wanted, just enjoying the freedom, the beauty, the glory of flight..._

**A/n Hehehe...I'll probably use "the glory of flight" at sometime in the 20th chapter, the 30th, etc. (if there even is a 30th) So, did you like it? Was it too short? Did Max act weird? What's wrong with chapter 9? You can tell me by clicking the freakily colored button! (inches slowly away from freaky button) Really, what color is that thing? Someone do a poll on it, review and tell us all so we can vote on it XD (I'm desperate)**

**Also, remember me mentioning how my writing teacher accepted me and Ig's idea? Well, we're doing it, and since I'm Max, I had to write a really long profile description of myself, and all the little extra details of our life. I'm not complaining, I love writing, and it's really neat that I'm doing something like that with my flock. (It's a completely different story about MR, and it won't be on fanfictiontho :() From what I've seen, some of them are pretty good writers too. :) **

**Okay that was looong. Kudos to you if you read it all.**

**Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101-**

**P.S. PM me and ask for Chapter 9 if its not loading on your computer. I'll send it to you via email. :)**


	12. Freaky Green Glow!

**I'm BetaReading a story, The Last Chance by kiki1952! Give it a look!**

**A/n Okay guys, girls, faithful reviewers, readers, and etcetera. I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to post, but I guess...inspiration never hit me? I know that sounds cheesy, but hey! I'm the one writing the story :P**

**Anyways, I'll try to write more often, but school takes up sooo much time and memory and effort :P**

**Also: School sucks, it's boring, AND THERE'S NO EEEEEE!! HAHAHAHA!**

**Inside Joke...heeheehee...If you want me to explain the rather sort of strange and random origin, REVIEW and I'll tell you by Private Message...hehehehe...BLACKMAIL RULES!**

**Ah, whatever, just read the story and PLEASE review...**

Can you guess whose POV?

I whirled towards the thing crashing through the brush straight towards the camp. It was probably something harmless, but it was always better to be prepared. At least, that's what Max had always said. I wonder if she had learned that from Jeb, or if years of constantly being attacked impressed that upon her. Probably both, like, Jeb taught her and it was reinforced by the past year. If it was an Eraser, then we should probably be prepared, one of them had caught me by surprise in the last fight and I still had a nasty bruise there. Should our bruises heal faster than normal humans too? Probably, but I wasn't sure, I had never tested it and probably didn't want to. It would hurt. A lot. And we'd have to find a human to do it...Ella might work, but Iggy wouldn't let me near her...

I wrenched my mind back to the present, where the thing continued to crash towards us from the side of the camp with the sleeping bags. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were coming to stand beside and behind me, making a circle, even though we all stared at the spot where the thing that could be Max or an Eraser or a Flyboy or a GoBot or Gozen, no wait he died, or maybe some other new hideous thing...

I again clamped down on my thoughts as Angel whined, "Nudge! I'm trying to concentrate on what's coming! Stop!" I grinned sheepishly and returned to watching the spot where Max/Eraser/Flyboy/GoBot/etc. would come out of. After a few more seconds of ominous rustling, I heard a faint curse and a heavy impact on the ground, along with the sounds of many branches snapping and bushes flattening as it, no, she fell. Max!

Fang POV

As Max emerged from the underbrush, I rushed towards her. She looked up and saw me, and started to walk towards me, but was stopped as her feet got tangled in the sleeping bags. Instead of talking to her casually, I ended up catching her in my arms. I felt my heart rate quicken, and hurriedly helped her up and backed away, relying on years of experience of hiding emotion to dissipate the blush that heated my cheeks. She looked at me strangely, managing to catch my eye. It was a mixture of embarrassment, indifference and...enjoyment? Kind of a strange expression...

Nudge and Angel smirked and exchanged knowing glances. They started their chant, "Max and Faaaa-nnng, sitting in a-" but were cut off by a surprisingly intense death glare from me and Max. Instead they giggled and whispered to each other behind their hands.

I continued to glare until an unexpected pain came from stomach section and wing. I managed to suppress it, but winced. Max caught it, and ordered me to lay down. "You need REST," she said. "You just hit a tree, dislocated your shoulder, received a nasty gash in your stomach, and a blackberry bramble through the wing." I reluctantly obliged sitting on my sleeping bag, but refusing to completely lie down. She gave me a half hearted glare, which I ignored.

Iggy said with a sly grin, "Yeah well, you got hurt too Max, and you just traveled for a few hours straight. Maybe you should lay down beeeeesiiiiide him and rest up too...hey!" Max had thrown a prickly blackberry branch at him. "I'm fine, thank you very much." She went over and crouched by the backpacks, rummaging around for a granola bar or some water. I saw her wobble, and she put a hand down for support. Having no wings still put her off balance.

She was still our Max, our leader, our...well, Nudge's, Gazzy's, and Angel's mom, no matter what they did to her. And she was still my...my what? My best friend? My best friend that was a girl, so girl best friend...or best girlfriend...

Anyways, you get the point. "Dinner's ready!" said Iggy, with a half scowl at Max. "SOME of us will get the burnt parts, the fires uneven..." When she didn't say anything back, I began to worry. I could tell she was thinking about her wings.

I was jolted from my deep, dark thoughts when Nudge and Angel came over and pulled me to the fire, and plonked me down beside Max, still giggling. Oh no. They had trapped me. If I left and sat somewhere else, Max might think that I didn't want to be near her and descend deeper into her reverie of misery. So I guess I had to stay...

Max POV

I barely even noticed when a giggling Nudge and Angel made Fang sit next to me. I was too deep in thought to care. I needed my wings. They were a part of me.

A part I needed to get back.

A plan was starting to form in my mind. My mom was a vet, right? She might, just might be able to do stitches or something and graft my wings back on, but it would probably hurt, and there would be tons of needles involved, so I'd have to be unconscious...I shuddered. _Either unconscious or Valium, _I reminded myself. But how would we get my wings back from Itex?

_Same way we always do, Max! Go in there, wreck some stuff, steal some stuff, and run back out!_

I groaned inwardly. _Angel, have you been listening in the entire time? _

__

_Yep! _

_Well, just don't tell the others, oka-_

I was cut off as Angel blurted out, "Max wants to get her wings back from Itex and have her Mom to graft them back on!" I glared at her, and carefully put blocks up around my mind.

_Sorry Max. _She projected a sheepish grin into my head.

The entire clearing was suddenly eerily quiet. I became the center of attention, and Total even looked up from his food and stared at me. "Weeelll...you heard Angel," I paused to glare at her, "I think we should try to get my wings...back on somehow..."

Nudge was the first to recover, unfortunately, and her brain hit overdrive. "Oh. We have to get back to Itex. We have to find Max's wings, then somehow get them to Dr. Martinez. What's she gonna do? I hope she can do it. How are we gonna get your wings back from the creepy place? It's almost impossible to get in there, people have probably tried..." Her eyes took on a glazed look as Angel did some work. "Angel, stop it. You can just ask her to be quiet..." Angel pouted but stopped. Nudge glared at her but shut up.

"Look, I don't know exactly how, I just know that I'm going to get them back." I paused, preparing myself for much teasing after my sappy speech. "Without them, I'm just a burden to you guys. It would be much more...efficient and useful if I had them back, too. I can't really lead you guys when I can't fly, when I don't have my wings. I guess what I'm saying is..."

"You think you need your wings to be one of the flock." Fang said quietly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me with a wave of his hand. The little guys looked worried, Total was snuggling close to Angel, and Iggy was listening silently while making sure that dinner stayed warm.

"You'll always be one of us Max! How could you think otherwise! We love you thiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" Angel said, holding out her arms. I momentarily blanched, thinking of when I had done that to Fang when I was on Valium. He smirked, remembering too. I walked over to Angel and scooped her up, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know that, sweetie, it's just...I need my wings. Okay?" She nodded enthusiastically, along with Gazzy and Nudge, who, amazingly actually stayed quiet. "Okay Max! Let's go!" she cried. Her loyalty and love actually brought tears to my eyes, and then everyone was hugging me, and even Total was standing up on his hind legs, his front paws on my knees, total flock hug.

We broke apart, and I held out my hand in a fist. Fang put his hand on next, then Iggy, who had magically appeared beside Fang, then Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and finally Total flapped up beside us and put his paw on top. "Let's go guys!" I cried. We hurriedly packed everything up, and scarfed down dinner. We began to line up to get a running start. Fang tried to scoop me up, but doubled over in pain. However, Kudos to him, he didn't make a sound.

"Fang!" I said. I had forgotten he was injured. The others quickly gathered around me. Fang was standing again, but it was clear that he couldn't carry me, or fly for that matter, because of the hole in his wing. I spun him around to see how much his wing had healed. It hadn't healed at all, and there was still blood on the feathers around the hole. I grimly began to feel around the injured area, then gasped.

A green, shimmering glow was coming from my hand towards Fang's wing. As it reached the hole, I felt my energy being sapped as the hole slowly started to heal over. When it ended, the hole was gone and his wing was fully healed, even though the blood was still around on the feathers. I wasn't as fully awake as I had been a second ago, but I wasn't exhausted, just about average.

Fang's eyes were wide, and you can multiply that by about for the rest of the flock. Their eyes were literally like dinner plates, and they were slackjawed and staring. I guess Angel had shown Iggy a mental video of what happened, because he was squinting hard at where we were, as if he thought that if he concentrated enough, he would be able to see what just happened.

Slowly, I moved my hand to his stomach where the bigger wound was. The green glow again surrounded my hands, and traveled to the gash. It drained more energy this time, as the injury was so big, and by the end, I was exhausted.

"Well. That's new." said Iggy slowly. "Yep." I replied grimly.

Fang just wiped his hand over his forehead and said, "Let's just get going."

So we again launched into the sky, illuminated with red, orange, pink, and purple from the sunset.

This time, there were no spontaneous mutations.

**A/n Okay, I know the ending SUCKS, but I couldn't think of a better line. I'm tired, I'm sick, I have a nasty sore throat and cough, and I stayed up till about 12 last night chatting on MSN with Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Angel. They all went over to Nudge's house. I forgot to come ******** and I was kinda too sick as well. But we all went on webcam, they all managed to fit into the screen on Nudge's webcam, and we talked on the headphones. It was AWESOME. **

**Anyways, I loooooove reviews. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ! You can't ignore that many please's! And I'm sick! It'll make me feel better!**

**Hehehehe**

**Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101-**

Iggy Phone Number: 604 539 1780


	13. Erasers?

**A/n Bowser: So, little Maximum wants her wings back? Kekekekeke, she'll have to work to get them! **

**Me: Um , Bowser, what the heck are you doing here?**

**Bowser: I'm bored! I never get written about! Kekekeke!**

**Me: That's because Maximum Ride is thousands of times more awesome than you.**

**Bowser: ...Kekekeke!**

**Me: Okay, stop with the "kekeke" thing, you're giving me a headache.**

**Bowser: Well you deserve it, for not posting for so long!**

**Me: I know, I actually deserve to lose all my money, be banned from MSN, and suddenly become allergic to all forms of sugar, and have to live off brussel sprouts and broccoli.**

**RANDOMNESS ROCKS!**

**MY SCHOOL'S SPRING PRODUCTION SUCKS!**

**SHOULD THREE GRADE 7 GIRLS BE FORCED TO DO A DANCE TO THE THEME SONG OF JO-JO'S CIRCUS?**

**Well, me, Ange, and NuDgE were forced to. Argh.**

**Well, I'll get the actual chapter up soon, but I'm open to suggestion, not too stuck, but I'm a little out of ideas. Hehehehe**

**Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101-**

Fang POV

I was carrying Max, her body tense and wary in my arms. She was really tired, I could tell, but no one could sleep after the new _slightly _abnormal development, not to mention her wanting to break into one of the most secure facilities on the planet where she almost comitted suicide, break into a probably top security vault in a top security room that may or may not contain her wings, get out of the top secret top security facility WITH her wings, and get to Dr. Martinez and SOMEHOW get them back on.

But you know what's really sad and pathetic? That's _normal _for us. Max's new power was more exciting or heart stopping or whatever than any of that.

When she had healed my wounds, it felt like...like my skin started rippling like waves, and flowed together. The really weird thing was the feeling of my _insides _doing that. I had gotten many a dislocated shoulder and serious cut or bruise from fights, and I didn't even whimper through all...well, fine, most of them. But that was the hardest time I have ever had not making a sound.

I wondered if that was a power that was programmed in, or a random mutation. Whatever it was, it was certainly useful.

Max POV

What the _h _was that? I mean, I'm not complaining, it's definitely handy, but it was a bit of a shocker.

As I wasn't actually flying, just lying tense and wary in Fang's arms, my mind started to wander. What could I do with this? I wondered. It had weakened me when I healed Fang's wounds, but those weren't completely life threatening. Could I heal really serious things? What were the limitations? My thoughts instantly went to Ari, my half brother. Hypothetically, IF he was alive, could I..._cure_ him of being an Eraser? Or make him more seamless? And what if...and my mind was fascinated by this, but it brought up feelings of almost revulsion in me...what if I could bring people back from the dead? **(A/n I might play with this later on, suggestions are welcome! But only by Private Messages, no spoiling it for other people :P) **

It was twilight **(hehehe, I recently read Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. THEY ARE ONLY SECOND TO MR!! Oh, and just to let you know, the 4th and final book in the Twilight series comes out AUGUST 2ND!! EEEEEE!! MINEMINEMINEMINE!!) **and the sky was clear, no clouds in sight. It was beautiful, but also dangerous. Anyone below could look up and see us clearly. We were flying over a forest, and with my raptor vision I could pick out faint trails winding through the woods. No visible hikers, but we still needed to be cautious.

It was impossible to get bored while flying thousands of feet in the air, but I was still restless. I scanned the area below us again, just for something to do. We could see the end of the forest now, blending into deep green and brown brush. Still further forward, and towards the east (We were flying North) was a unnaturally shaped hill, sticking out of the flat land in blocks and chunks. I squinted at it, as it was still too far away for me to see it very clearly, and watched as a _hole _opened up in the side of the hill, and out came an _Eraser_ with huge, clumsy wings on its back. It wandered over to a bush and started...doing it's business.

Well, atleast we know that they don't lift a leg up and pee like dogs, but I still _really _didn't need to see that.

I looked up at Fang, even though I knew he would have seen it too. As it registered in our minds, Angel gasped and zipped over to Fang, who was carrying me. "Max!" she whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

A surge of pleasure and gratitude ran through me. These kids still looked to me as their leader.

More time to think about that later though. I sealed it away for when our lives weren't in immediate danger, even though that'll probably take so long that I'll forget about it.

I squirmed in Fang's iron grip, and managed to stick my head out beside his arm. I looked at the flock, stil peacefully unaware of the danger. NuDgE and Gazzy were diving in and out of clouds, getting thoroughly soaked, and Iggy was flying directly behind us, deep in thought.

"Listen up guys!" They all immediately flapped up to form a loose semi circle around me and Fang. "There's Erasers over there, and we need to MOVE right now. Get into the forest and hide in the trees. Meet up over there," and here I pointed to a cluster of rocks that was about 15 feet high on all sides, forming a hollow circle only accesible from the air, "as soon as you can, but make sure you can't be seen." They waited for further instructions. "MOVE now!"

They scattered, dropping to the forest after a few parting words and glances in our direction. Fang dropped slowly and akwardly towards the ground, struggling to compensate for my extra weight. We headed for a thick patch of trees a short ways away from the rock cluster. As we descended into the tree cover, I noticed the ground coming up too fast. "Fang..." I said warningly. He flapped hard, managing to pull us up before we became messy pancakes on the forest floor.

He put me down, and I immediately staggered and caught his arm to keep myself from falling over. As soon as I was stable, I looked at him and nodded, and we began to stealthily make our way through the trees to the rocks.

**A/n Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry for making you guys wait for so long! I lost one favorite story and one story alert, and I guess I deserve it :( This is kinda short, I know, but I promise promise promise to write more frequently. The very MINIMUM is 1 every two weeks, I'll try for 1 every week. **

**On a happier note, I recently read the ENTIRE Twilight series (except for Breaking Dawn of course) and IT IS ONLY SECOND BEST TO MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**Hehehe... 3 EDWARD 3 CULLEN 3 MINE 3 ALL MINE!!**

**My friends are getting annoyed with me. I'm too obsessed :P**

**Keep Flying Forever**

**-MaxRide101-**


	14. Learning to Fly

**A/n Okay, I thought that since I hadn't updated for so long, I would do this chapter right after the other to try and make up for it :)**

**Sorry :( I deserve to be yelled at. Pleaes rant if you want. D:**

**Oh, and thanks to Delilah's Garnet for sending me a PM instead of a review, because she had already previously reviewed for this chapter. :)**

**Thanks to MaxRideNut, for reviewing AND also sending me a PM with a FREAKING AWESOME idea that I loved as soon as I read it and I will use.**

**Thanks to maximumrideadict for reviewing too :)**

**Anyways. HERE WE GO...**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

We quietly crept through the woods, with me getting more and more impatient. I wanted to make sure the rest of the flock was okay, and that Iggy was fine, and most of all that my baby, Angel, was fine.

Hey, nobody's perfect!

I led the way, picking my way carefully through the sparse tree cover, constantly glancing up for Erasers. Which brought on another train of thought. The Erasers were back? Hadn't they all been retired? I mean, the GoBots were the latest development, why weren't they chasing us?

I sighed, resolving to save it for later and focus on the task at hand. I looked over my shoulder, checking on Fang, whose wings were out slightly, ready to grab me and fly if we needed to. I felt a pang of loss and pain as I looked at his wings. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this have to happen at all!

As I walked silently, slipping towards the rock mound, my mind unwillingly wandered to the memory of my first flight, just after Jeb had helped us escape from the School. It was 4, almost 5 years ago now, and I was only 10...

_We'd been gone from...the place for 2 months now. Jeb had made us rest and take it easy for the first month, to recover from everything from malnutrition to recent tests to sleep deprivation. After the end of the first month, we had started exercising our wings, first by just learning how to extend them and move them. I had finished those exercises in record time, and had started practicing on my own when Jeb was out getting food, clothes, and supplies for us. _

_Now he called me and Fang forward to presumably try to get off the ground for the "first time." When I was practicing, I had carefully tried to stayed below the tops of the tree in case one of the flock members saw me. This would be the first time I could try to get higher..._

_"Max, Fang, I know you've been waiting for this. I had planned to wait a bit longer, but you were obviously very enthusiastic..." With this he sent a halfhearted glare towards us, probably because of the nonstop strings of please's and Bambi eyes that he'd endured through the past month. "so I decided to let you _try _early. For now just try to flap hard enough to get off the ground, even if its just an inch." With that he motioned us to stand about 10 yards from eachother on the humongous strawberry field in front of our "house." _

_I had to force myself to stay calm, and even a little bit nervous, as if I'd never done this before. Inside, I was bouncing up and down, not just from the idea of flying high, but of seeing the look on their faces...I mentally reviewed what I had learnt on my own. Running takeoff, jump, flap hard to get off the ground, then keep flapping until you get as high as you want, then slower flapping as you level off._

_I glanced over at Fang, grinning and saw him looking at me queasily, and confused when he saw my expression. Oops. I wiped my face blank again, and payed attention to Jeb._

_"Okay, lets get going. On the count of three..."_

_I had to physically restrain myself now, clenchin my hands into fists at my sides. This was going to be so awesome!_

_"One..."_

_I can't believe it, after all this time, we actually escaped..._

_"Two..."_

_And now this! Flying! My first time more than a few feet off the ground..._

_"Three!"_

_I sprinted forward, my stomach doing flip flops. I ran as hard as I could, then pushed up off the ground, jumping, and flapping like I never had before. For an alarming second, I strained against gravity, coming to an almost stand still in the air, then, pushing with all my strength, putting as much power in my wings as I could, I pushed down, escaping the pull towards the ground. _

_I rose higher and higher, laughing in terror and amazement. As I leveled off at about 100 feet above the ground (didn't want to go too high on my first real flight) I looked down and saw the astonished face sof Jeb and Nudge, who was old enough that her ever expanding vocabulary allowed her to continually babble about anything she saw. She was talking nonstop to Iggy, whose jaw slowly dropped open. The Gasman was just old enough to slightly understand what was going on, and he was pointing and laughing delightedly at me. Angel, who was only 2, was in Jeb's arms now, somehow able to understand what was going on, and looked like a blend of all their faces._

_But wait...where was Fang?_

_I yelped and temporarily stopped flapping, falling for a few feet when Fang came down from above me and got in my way, flapping in place. He smirked, and waited for me to climb back to his altitude and struggle to a clumsy halt in front of him. I had never practiced hovering in place._

_"You weren't the only one practicing," he said, still smirking, and appearing almost comfortable while staying in one spot. I gave him my death glare that I had practiced since I was old enough to get any expression on my face, then decided to have some fun. If he had just been practicing hovering in spot, he couldn't have spent too much time practicing actual flying. A slow, malicious grin spread across my face, and he looked wary. "You better run," I said to him, and a look of mock horror spread across his face. "Right." he said. "Your first time actually flying fast and straight and you think you can catch me." When my grin didn't fade, he started to look a bit worried._

_"Oh, I've been practicing that. Weaving in and out of trees and so on really develops your speed." This time, a look of true fear came over his face, and he turned akwardly and started clumsily flying away as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. I laughed and sped after him, going almost twice as fast. I pulled up above him silently. _

_After a while, he slowed and looked around warily. I couldn't help chuckling, and as he turned to look at me, I dropped down in front of him, and hovered there. Instead of running away again, he grinned even more evilly than I had, and started climbing. I followed him to about 400 feet in the air. I was starting to get nervouse this high. As he finally slowed, the evil grin reappeared on his face. "Catch me if you can!" He yelled, and did a half summersault in the air, turning to point his head at a probably 65 degree angle towards the ground _**(A/n I'm not sure if the degree thing can be used upside down...but...) **_He tucked in his wings so they were almost in all the way..._

_And started to dive._

_I was torn between horror, anger, and also a bit miffed that he thought I couldn't do it. I pursed my lips for a sec, then dove after him._

_It was the most wonderful, exhilarating, and undescribable thing I had ever done._

_But it was also mind-bogglingly terrifying, panic-inducing, and possibly made me wet my pants (even though I would never admit that)._

_I fought down the panic and started giving full attention to my wings, and found that I was automatically moving different feathers to compensate for every change. The ground was approaching very fast, and Fang was a few feet in front of me. I grinned maniacally and went faster, so I was level with him. I grabbed his hand, and together we pulled up hard, coming to a running landing on the ground._

_Well, more like a sprinting landing where we ended up tripping and falling on our faces, earning us multiple bruises and scratches. But I could deal, I'd been through a lot worse._

_Jeb and the others were sprinting towards us across the field, and I grinned at the astonishment and wonder on all their faces. Nudge got to me first, and started babbling._

_"Oh my god, Maxmaxmaxmaxmax!! Were you practicing? When! Why didn't Jeb know? Did you do it while he was shopping?! That dive was so scary! I thought you were gonna splat or something, then you pulled up and landed and...oh my god, Max! I wanna go next!!"_

_I grinned and hugged her to my side. _

_Then she looked up at my face again and frowned. "Max, why are you crying?" _

_I realised with a shock she was right. I started to wipe them away, but stopped. These were tears of pure joy, of happiness, and of a wild, reckless, unique freedom that only us six shared._

I came back to the present with a jolt, and started moving again. I could feel Fang's questioning gaze on me, but I ignored him.

New tears were leaking out of my eyes, but not of happiness this time. I had lost that, the sense of freedom in the air, able to do whatever I wanted up there. I couldn't escape by myself now. I had to be carried. It wasn't the same.

As the tears fell, I began to get more and more determined. I would _not_ lose that freedom forever. I would get my wings back from them, no matter what.

I **_was _**going to get them back. I would not, could not fail.

**A/n Okay, I know most of it was a flashback/memory sort of thing, and I really didn't think it was going to be that long, but it just kinda kept going. Hope you liked it anyways :) Tell me if you want more memories, less, or whatever. I would really like some reviews. :D **

**My goal is to get to 500 reviews by the very end of this story, which will NOT be anytime in the near future. I'm happy about hitting the 50 review mark though :) Thanks to all my LOYAL readers. I mentioned this before, but I lost one favorite story and 1 story alert :( I want them back!! Please!!**

**Sorry. Anyways...**

**Keep Flying**

**-MaxRide101- (Edward Cullen!!)**


	15. Angel's New Power!

**Total annoys me, so he's disappearing from the story from now on :P Sorry Angel.**

**A/n Thank my friend from school, Angel for helping me get started on this chapter. And for all you people out there that will hate me for this, well, sorry, but I'm in control of my story!! HEHEHE!! MY STORY! ALL MINE!! MINEMINEMINEMINE!! MIIIIINNEEEE!!**

...

**Um. Hehe. Let's just pretend that never happened. Anyways, review or PM me if you have an idea, because you never know, it might end up in the story! MY STOR-oops. Nevermind. XD**

**Also, Angel from my flock at school has gotten an account on Fanfiction, and recently started her first story. It's called Dragons of a Blue Moon by Angel0695, READ IT PLEASE :D**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, the7thflockmember, Delilah's Garnet (again!! thanks!!), maximumrideaddict, butterfinger45, and MaxRideNut. I'm happy to tell you that my alert thingie went up by 2! Yay! Thanks a ton to all of you, I love your advice :)**

**Lol. Hehe. **

**Keep Flying!!**

**Now here's the chapter with no more interruptions (finally!) **

**Except for this one. I just got to 20 000 words on this story! Yay me!**

Max POV

We had finally arrived at the ring of rocks, and I leaped up the rocks, well, semi-gracefully, still a bit off balance, and jumped inside. I immediately saw Iggy and Gazzy against the far wall, leaning against it and whispering to each other nervously.

"Ig! Gaz!" I said in hushed tones. Gazzy leaped up and sprinted over to us, with Iggy walking behind him. The Gasman stopped in front of me, looking like he wanted to hug me but didn't think it would look "tough", so I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to my side. I felt him worm closer to me, and smiled inwardly.

Ig approached us, and I noticed at once that he was very tense.

No more tense than I was of course, that was kind of impossible right now.

I leaned over to him and said quietly, "Don't worry Ig, they'll be fine. Who can beat mind control?" I was trying to convince myself, as well. He nodded, seeming slightly reassured, and drifted over to talk with Fang. Well, Iggy would talk, and Fang would listen and grunt.

I released Gazzy and started searching for easy exits for me, in case Fang or Iggy couldn't lift me out for some reason. I located two, a place where the rocks only went 6 feet up, and a makeshift staircase made of boulders leading almost all the way up and around the 10 foot side of the enclosure. I "stealthily" scrambled up the staircase thing, and peeked over the top of the rocks, searching for any sign of Angel, my baby, or NuDgE. I glanced in the direction of the Eraser camp again, but saw nothing, as my view was blocked by several large trees.

I sighed and settled down to wait, lying on my stomach and turning my head towards the general direction Angel and NuDgE had gone in. Repeatedly, and a bit obsessively, I scanned the area, thinking loud and comforting thoughts for my Angel to hear, and to lead her back to me safely with NuDgE.

I was still scanning the forest 5 minutes later when an ear-and-mind piercing scream ripped through the forest, causing even me, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy to clutch our heads, even though it wasn't directed at us. I was the first to straighten up, adrenaline coursing through my veins. They were NOT going to hurt them. They will NOT hurt my flock. Not while I was living.

"Fang!" I screamed, and he was instantly at my side, wings open, arms out. I let him sweep me up **(Awww!!)**and yelled to Iggy and Gazzy to follow. We weren't splitting up again. I should have learned that by now.

They all launched into the air, Fang struggling to climb with me. Frantically now, I scanned the ground below me, and caught signs of violence about 100 yards away from the cluster of rocks. I looked up at Fang, and he already knew, of course. I clutched to him tighter as we dove to the treetops, and I thought I saw his lips twitch into a smile. He was going to get it for that later.

Ig and Gaz were following Fang closely, Iggy on his right, the Gasman on his left. Fang slowed and pulled up awkwardly, skimming above the trees towards the spot where the movement and screaming was originating from. My heart was pounding faster and faster as we approached the meadow, until it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

Then we were there, and I saw NuDgE out cold on the ground, her wings spread out beneath her. She had tried to take off.

An Eraser was sprawled on his side next to her, his huge wings at an akward angle behind him. I almost laughed. She had fallen on him accidentally.

But the thing that made my heart go on hyper drive, that made my blood sing, and my vision blacken, all simultaneously, was my baby, my sweet angel, hunched in a ball in the center of the meadow, clutching her head and sobbing uncontrollably. Around her were the now-lifeless bodies of 11 Erasers, all physically intact, looking like they had just collapsed for no reason.

The one next to NuDgE groaned, rolled over, and staggered upright. He saw Angel, incapacitated, grinned, and charged towards her.

That was it. I snapped. I roared at the Eraser, incoherent threats coming out of my mouth, and squirmed out of Fang's grip, dropping 20 feet before landing with a sickening crunch directly on top of it, knocking it onto it's face. I was thrown over its head, and landed on my side. I gasped, the force of dropping 20 feet knocking my breath out of me and causing severe pain in my legs.

But I didn't care. I realized the pain, but I didn't feel it. All that mattered was getting to my Angel, then Nudge. I was going to protect my flock.

I struggled up, and stumbled towards Angel, still curled in a ball on her side. I heard the rest of them land behind me, and pointed towards Nudge. "Take care of her. Make sure she's alright," then crashed to my knees in front of my sweetie, lifting her into my lap and gently but firmly uncurling her, until she lay limp across my lap, her hands pressed to her head.

Her eyes flickered back and forth, unseeing, and I leaned forward towards her, and kissed her forehead. Tears came to my eyes, and this time I let them flow.

As I kissed her forehead, her eyes flickered open. "Ma...max?" she moaned.

I drew in a deep, shuddering breath, and looked at her. "I'm here, sweetie. What happened? How'd you get like this? What did they do!"

She sucked in air, and I pulled her closer to me. "I ha...have a new pow...power..." she said with a slight grin, then collapsed in my arms.

"Angel? Angel!" I hugged her to me for a minute, then slowly wiped the tears from my face, and, still carrying her in my arms, slowly walked over to where Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were helping NuDgE.

I couldn't help speeding up. My motormouth was in trouble too.

"How is she?" I said hurriedly. "She'll be fine. Just knocked out for 5 minutes at most." Iggy said. "What about Angel?" I grimly laid her on the ground in front of him. His hands floated over her like a feather (appropriately enough) and after a thorough examination, he frowned. There's nothing wrong with her. It's like she wasn't even fighting."

I sighed and bent down to kiss NuDgE's forehead, then hugged Angel fiercely.

Gazzy, who was staring at his sister, and trying not to cry, turned to me. "Max, what about your new power?"

I mentally smacked myself in the head. Of course! I bent down over Angel, and just laid my hands on the sides of her head.

Once again, the green glow came, and enveloped her head. I gasped as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, but my hands were stuck to her head, I couldn't move them away.

"Max? Max!" Fang grabbed my hands and tried to wrench them away from Angel, but to no use. My vision was getting darker and darker, narrowing to a tunnel. Finally, my hands fell away, and just before I was swept under by the darkness, I saw Angel's eyes flutter open. "Max!" she screamed, and hugged me. I felt my lips curve into a smile, then I blacked out.

**A/n Dun dun dun duuuuhhh. Okay, I think that this chapter kinda sucked, but that's just my opinion. Um, can't really think of anything to say...gasp**

**Oh, my dad's getting the new iPhone today, the day it comes out. He was out waiting at Costco about an hour and a half before it opened, to get the ONE iPhone they had. I think he was just jealous of my iTouc. Hmph. He could have just asked, and I might, MIGHT have let him borrow it XD**

**Anyways,**

**Keep Flying!!**

**-MaxRide101-**


	16. Um, OW?

**A/n Hey. I'm not just saying it this time, you deserve to kill me. It's been over 1 and a half YEARS since I last updated. Today's March 2010 and I last updated July 2008. That's WAY too long.**

**Thanks SO much to absatx for reviewing after freaking forever. His/Her 109 pleases in the review reminded me. After...over a year....I, um....remembered.**

**ANYways. Past that awkward section. I originally had about half of chapter 16 typed out, but then my mom wiped the computer. Twice. She therefore effectively NUKED all remaining traces of the chapter. I'll have to write it again now, probably completely different. I've pretty much lost most of my story line, so I'm making that up as I go along....and oh yeah! I haven't written or read MR in about a year. It doesn't mean I'm not obsessed with it, it just means that I've memorized the books.**

**Bear with me as I try to get back up to speed. I'm gonna be REALLY rusty, but I also just read over the entire story, and caught a TON of mistakes I made. I winced at a few. Seriously, they're horrible. Ugh. I'll try to improve on those...and....well....here's the RIDICULOUSLY long awaited chapter**

**Oh, forgot to say...Happy New Decade!**

Max's POV

I writhed in agony as soon as I lost consciousness. The blackness swallowed my mind completely, then slowly and torturously, started to burn. I was trapped inside myself as acid filled my head, engulfing my brain until all that was left was raw instinct. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't move, couldn't speak...nothing was real except for the explosive pain in my skull. I screamed inside my head, illogically trying to flee from the mini-grenades going off inside. The most horrible part was that I couldn't move. I was forced to lay still, frozen, yet in unbearable agony as my brain was slowly melted into mush. My body was no longer existent. It was just this one little bubble of pure torture in an abyss of nothingness.

Time wasn't relevant. I couldn't tell how long I continued to silently allow my head to twist and churn, burning and smoking even when there was nothing left to burn.

Finally, something changed simultaneously. I gave up all hope of ever escaping, and the pain lessened.

In that one infinite moment that I finally felt myself losing grip and sliding backwards into the welcoming comfort of nothingness, I freaked. '_NO!' _I screamed, resounding in the confines of my own mind, and grudgingly dragged myself, battered and bruised, back to the torture. I wouldn't let go. Ever.

For them.

Fang's POV

Max collapsed sideways onto the ground, her slight smile fading away as Angel screamed. I finally managed to pry her hands away from Angel's head, but it seemed like it was too late. I shook her vigorously, and leaned down next to her ear. "Max, wake up." I measured her breathing for a second, checking the regularity of it, then gave a dismissive wave to Angel. "She's fine. Just unconscious." Angel nodded, tears streaming down her face, and knelt beside Nudge and Iggy.

Max lay on the ground, her face relaxed and serene. I checked her pulse against mine, then silently positioned her flat on her back and turned to Iggy. Motioning to Nudge, I said flatly, "How long."

As Iggy opened his mouth, Nudge's eyelids fluttered. "Wha?" she mumbled groggily, trying to push herself up with one hand. She rubbed her head with her other hand gingerly. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open as she woke up fully, and she attempted to jump to her feet, but stumbled back down as she lost her balance and leaned dangerously to one side. Whipping her head in every direction, she finally took it all in and calmed down. "Angel!" she shrieked, giving her an iron hug. "I-thought-they-were-gonna-get-us-and-then-I-tried-to-take-off-but-you-got-trapped-and-you-were-on-the-ground-and-the-Eraser-caught-me-and-I-fell-on-him-and-then-it-went-all-black! Did-Max-and-Fang-get-here-in-time-is-that-why-all-the-Erasers-on-the-ground-and-I-thought-they-were-gonna-take-you-again!" She rattled off a string of words at record speed, still coming down off the adrenaline rush from when she woke up. I turned from them as Angel started to explain to her what happened at turtle speed.

Squatting by Max's body, I checked her breathing and pulse again, then put a hand on her forehead. She didn't _seem _hurt. She was in perfect shape, but somehow still unconscious.

Sighing quietly, I turned and rose simultaneously to take charge of the chaotic flock. We still weren't safe. We had somehow stumbled on a hide-out of version 1.0 super-pups that were supposed to be _extinct_ in the exact middle of no-where.

I swear Max tries to get us into these situations when she's bored. Either that, or we had the worst karma on the face of the Earth and would soon be struck down by lightning, which wouldn't surprise me at this point. Right on cue, the distant rumble of thunder in the distance revealed encroaching storm clouds that were barely visible in the distance. Huh. Those moved fast.

"Guys." I called quietly. Immediately they stopped and looked attentively, as if waiting for orders. Wow. Max had trained them well. "Storm coming soon. We have to find shelter." Angel put up her hand, as if she was in school. Right.

She frowned. "I think I saw a cave back there. It was in the sort of big hill we passed, you know, the one with the yellow flowers?"

I nodded. "Only about 10 minutes. Nudge, you good?" She nodded, eyes wide. I squinted up at the sky. It was getting really dark by now. "Let's go." I walked over to Max and hefted her up into my arms with an _oomf_ as I caught her full weight. Well, her _new_ full weight, after those bas-

"Fang!" Angel whined. I stopped myself. _Just get going. Max can help deal with that later. _I nodded to the flock, then motioned for them to go with my head. One by one, they ran and leaped gracefully into the sky, soaring up into the deep purple-blue expanse of the sunset and the stars. Thunder sounded once again, and I forced my aching muscles to work. Running clumsily, I jumped and beat my wings furiously to gain altitude. I was determined to make it, and without a sound, lifted off the ground and rose, inch by painful inch, into the shadowy canvas above.

_Max, just wake up._

**A/n Okay, yes. That was one of the...least...awesome...chapters so far. And I can't ask you to give me a break because I don't deserve a break. I'M SORRY! *runs crying to corner***

**But now that I'm BAAA-AACK (you know what I'm trying to do with that, right?) I'll try to post more often. I can't guarantee, because I am the WORST at procrastinating and my hw catches up with me. A lot. I also have the attention span of a goldfish sometimes, as my friend likes to say...**

**But I'll try. Reviews help. A lot. :D**

**I wouldn't be a fanfic writer if I didn't beg for reviews in some way. It's like a right of passage.**

**I've waited SO long to say this...**

**R&R! (Read and Review)**

**KEEP FLYING!**

**{-MaxRide101-}**


	17. Taken

**A/n SOOO I've started writing at school while ignoring my teachers do their blahblahblah 1 times 1 equals 11 thing. That means you'll either have the flock invading my school and pulling the fire alarm as a rescue tactic (FREEDOM!) or a very nerdy Max.**

**...Trying to stay away from both horrific plot lines. Anyways, the point is, I can write more and faster. Taking this into consideration, I have a question. Longer and slower updates or shorter and faster? By slow I don't mean like 2 months in between chappies, just maybe double the time of the short one. So....maybe 1 week for the longer ones if I stay focused on this chappie. I know it's slow, but I have issues (namely, lack of experience and possibly ADD).**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and don't kill me. PLEASE! (you'll find out why later...)**

Fang POV

We arrived at the cave just as the thunderclouds decided to see if it was possible to drown something flying 1000 feet in the air. Angling downwards, I gained speed while spitting chunks of wet hair out of my mouth. Nudge dove towards the cave as gracefully as a drowned rat, landing too fast and running into the refuge with her arms over her head. Gazzy and Ig went next, Ig practically touching the Gasman's ankle. They both disappeared under the rocky overhang, with Angel following close behind them. She shivered convulsively, her body doing little shaky zigzags in the air, and practically flew into the cave. Doing a very quick and very clumsy 360 with Max lolling in my arms, I tried to scan the area without choking on the rain. The torrential downpour came in pounding sheets, while the the wind threatened to blow us away. The pleasant, quiet little forest had now become a chaotic whirlwind of whipping branches and swaying trunks, making it impossible to see anything through the shifting tree cover. I gave up quickly and shakily descended, shielding Max from the howling elements with my torso.

I slipped and slid over the muddy ground while keeping a death grip on Max. I was all too aware of what would happen if I dropped her again...I mentally winced a muddy PO'd Max flashed through my mind. The water stung my face and drenched my already-soaked shirt, chilling me to the bone. I came dangerously close to a faceplant a couple times, but managed to lug our-oh-so-forgiving leader into the cave. Lowering her against the softest spot of cave wall I could find, I quickly dug through our backpack and pulled out the warmest shirt I could find. I switched them quickly with my back to the flock, then slapped the wet shirt on a small ledge.

I slid down against the wall of the cave with my eyes closed and thanked whatever twisted deity that was watching over us for the overhang that kept out the rain. I sat there panting for a minute, then surveyed the wet band of shivering bird kids that were spread out around the cave. Nudge and Angel had gone around a corner at the very back and changed quickly as well, while Ig and Gazzy had simply discarded their shirts and put on slightly soggy jackets instead. The two girls were huddled beside each other closer to the back of the cave, shivering and stuttering quietly, while the other two were directly across from me, pulling out their windbreakers to use as pillows for the night. I groaned as I pushed myself up, then squatted beside Ig. "I'll take first watch." He nodded and bunched up his flimsy windbreaker, stuffing it on the floor next to the wall. Gazzy followed suit, with Angel and Nudge following their examples as I turned my back and walked lethargically to the entrance. I positioned myself somewhere close to the middle and sat cross legged, hunched over and supporting my head with my arm propped up on my knee. I was in for a long night.

As the flock stopped fidgeting and fell asleep one by one, I glanced over at Max. Her rain soaked hair was plastered to her face, and her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell. Her lips were turning purple, and she shivered once as I watched. I rose rustily from my position with one last look at the churning forest, and turned my back to look for both our jackets. Shuffling over to the backpack, I snatched both out at once in a smooth motion, flourishing them with a snap as I shook off the condensation. I returned to the cave entrance and leaned over Max, presenting my full profile and my exposed neck to the very inhospitable forest.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The wind howled viciously through the trees while pressing the rain through the darkened leaves and branches overhead. The pitch black sky above was shrouded in humongous shadowy storm clouds, flashing black-and-white with the occasional lightning bolt streaking through the sky. Dark patterns were cast on the ground, and shapes cloaked in the blanket of night could be seen out of the corner of the eye, only to disappear as soon as the head was turned.

Misshapen figures flitted in between the stoic tree trunks, darting in and out of the shifting cover with a lethal grace. At some unknown signal, all thirteen dropped instantly to their bellies, as co-ordinated as only a highly trained team could be. The front group of six swiftly reached up and behind, drawing long, thin rifles from their slots. They took aim with the practiced ease of professionals, not missing a beat.

The leader grinned horribly as he surveyed his team in front of him, easily picking out the bodies hidden in the night. He was frozen behind a thin bush, his glowing eyes peering through the branches and penetrating the shadows in the cave. The sole silhouette of the dark one was bending over the unconscious one, his exposed neck offering a wonderful opportunity. His grin grew even wider, wolfish muzzle splitting to reveal yellowed, pointed fangs.

He gave the signal. The short, high-pitched whistle echoed through the night, setting off an almost simultaneous series of hisses. He watched with glee as the male crumpled immediately, falling on the females leg. An audible crack reached his ears, and the females eyes shot open. Her scream tapered off as the tranquilizer took effect, slumping once more to the ground. The rest of the mutants were quickly incapacitated as well, succumbing quickly to the powerful sedative.

The wolf men swarmed over the small clearing and reached the cave in a matter of seconds. Two of them extracated the female while the others injected the rest of the sleeping mutants with more powerful sedatives that would last for days. As silently as they had come, the Erasers turned and ran, extending their Frankensteinesque wings and roughly lifting themselves and their hostage into the sky. The leader followed quickly, turning around to survey his handiwork with a sadistic grin. He pivoted clumsily and flapped after the others, the expression still plastered on his face. The Director would be pleased.

**A/n Hehe...how do you like that? :D**

**Not saying much more, my author's notes are always too long. I wanted to put up another one semi-fast, so whaddya think? :)**


	18. Bond, James Bond

**A/n I've realized my author's notes are way too long. I'm going to write more, and blab less. :D**

**Max POV**

My head felt like it had imploded in a very painful way. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I tasted blood in my mouth. Groaning, I clawed my way to consciousness and pried open my encrusted eyelids, blinking heavily. A small hiss escaped my lips as the white light seared my retinas, and I immediately closed them. I experimentally tested my body without looking. My hands were bound behind my back with ductape, and my feet were shackled by two metal bindings around my ankles. Some sort of lightweight metal braid connected them to a hidden anchor below the floor. I bit my lip hard again as I tried to move my right leg. My eyebrows furrowed and I dug my fingernails into my palms as pain shot through my lower leg, aching and radiating out to encompass the entire area. A horrible nails-on-the-chalkboard sensation that I could swear I actually heard creaked inside my leg, about midway down the bone, if my pain-flooded, delusional mind was any judge. I ground my teeth together and leaned my head back, gasping slightly as that brought on a new, different kinda of pain from my tender brain. Slowly lowering my chin to my chest, I made an executive decision not to move either body part.

Panting hard, I looked around the room with slitted eyes, keeping my head completely still. It was white, even the ceiling, and seemed to be completely made of small soft tiles. The rough sounds of my hair sliding over my shoulders as I turned my head were deafeningly loud, yet muffled at the same time. It was small, a cube with about 3 meters from the ceiling to the floor. My muscles tensed as I looked up carefully, trying not to encourage my throbbing headache. The ceiling was only about a meter above my head, with fluorescent lights shining through small cracks in between the tiles.

I closed my eyes, starting to feel myself hyperventilate. My hands clenched into fists behind my back as I determinedly ignored my body's instinct of fight or flight. The walls seemed to be pressing in on me even when I couldn't see them, smothering my gasping breaths. Panic lapped at my mind as adrenaline emptied into my system. My thoughts raced, one after the other as I rubbed my wrists raw against the stupid ductape.

What had happened? I was in that self-induced coma after healing Angel...okay, maybe not one of my brightest moments, but I think it worked, anyways. I quickly skipped over the long hours of darkness with a suppressed shudder. Better me than Angel.

I dug around in my brain, every sensation and memory vividly replaying. I paused at one, hidden under a mask of pain.

_I was holding on for dear life to the metaphorical lifeboat from hell as my mind literally melted and reformed itself in more ways and places that I thought were possible. I still couldn't move, but I was beginning to feel the little things, like hypothermia. _

_I almost slipped from the small mental exertion of just thinking, the blackness swooping in once more. I ground my teeth and pushed it back slowly. I retreated back into the familiar pattern of pain, the rhythmic torture always gaining, inch by inch._

_Suddenly, my eyes shot wide open as a heavy, soft object toppled on my leg with a small groan. A crack split the air, muffled by Fang's body, and pain exploded through my right leg. I shrieked and arched my back, then slumped down suddenly as a stinging prick radiated from my right thigh. My scream died in my throat, and I faded out of consciousness, retreating to a blissfully pain-free section of my fuzzy mind..._

The panic was still trying to take over. I had no idea if they were here, if they had escaped or if they were...

No. _Don't think like that, Max. Find a way out..._I inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a soft _woosh_. Repressing my own little personal phobia, I opened my eyes slowly and tried to think clearly. There didn't seem to be any doors. There was no other furniture aside from my chair. There was _nothing_, including a spectacular lack of fashion sense.

I sighed and decided to wait. They'd have to come and get me eventually, who ever _they _were. Then I'd take out my crappy week on the lunatic who thought he could kidnap me and my flock and get away with it. I grinned to myself, then spluttered and went into a fit of coughing as something went down the wrong pipe. I bent over, my head spinning and my brain flaming angrily. Still coughing, I released a short "Aaah, ow..." as my spasming muscles exerted my leg. As soon as I stopped, I bent over and put my head between my knees, my arms at an awkward angle behind me. "Ah, ah, ah, aah, ooowwww..." I panted quietly, taking in hissing breaths from clenched teeth. From my position, I realized my leg had been put in a sort of metal splint, and the leg of my jeans had been cut off about halfway down my thigh.

Okay, I'd regret it more than my mystery captor if I tried to do much more than wiggle my toes at this point. But you get it. I grinned again cautiously, with my face still hidden behind sheets of coarse hair, then caught myself and frowned. I was in an unkown facility that could be on the moon for all I knew, my flock was missing, I had a broken leg, and I pretty much had no means of escape even I did manage to get outside. Why the heck was I smiling?

_I'm definitely out of it._

* * *

I groaned and sat up groggily as the sound of metallic feet entered the room. I blinked open my blurry eyes, listening closely to the sound of whirring gears and tiny hisses. I squinted closely, my brain still foggy with sleep, but my eyes shot wide open as an eyeless flowing face of silver swam in front of my vision. I sat straight up and whipped my head around, clenching my jaw to block out the pain of my raw brain scraping against the inside of my head. I growled fiercely to the face in front of me, "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you get out of my face. NOW."

The silver oval tilted to the side, considering, and responded through an invisible speaker that seemed to come from the area where its mouth should be. "Subject has no means of movement. Subject is harmless." It talked in a smooth, monotonous voice that was mysteriously hypnotic.

I snarled, my mouth twisting up to one side. "Untie me and you'll see how **harmless **I am." It pulled back lithely, and displayed its sleek body, with perfectly polished silver that seemed to suck the light out of the area around, so that it was always draped in shadow. The face had no features except for two indents for eye sockets and holes in either side of its human-shaped head, presumably to be used as ears. It was muscular, with limbs of liquid steel and perfect grace. It was very thin, and gave off a subtle sense of power. I cocked an eyebrow. It was completely naked. I mean, like, in the buff. Au naturel. In his skin suit. Awkwardly, I kept my gaze focused solely on **his**face. "So, part of the hippie movement?" I asked casually, while refusing to look down.

"Subject refers to the physical appearance of 007. Modifying." As I not-watched, silver metal extended to cover...you know, and it's entire body writhed and swirled as it compensated. It unfroze a second later, and produced a sort-of head harness from who knows where.

I started humming the James Bond theme song really loudly, while keeping an eye on everything the thing was doing. "So, can you like, shoot laser beams out your eyes?" I asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"Negative," it droned. I pretended to frown slightly.

"Well, that's fine. You can probably do lots of other cool stuff, right?"

"Subject is instructed not to speak." The BondBot approached me with the headset, and I squirmed away as best as I could, baring my teeth.

"Yeah? Well, the Subject instructs you to get the stick out of your-" I was cut off as my tender cranium was roughly shoved into the metal and plastic net. I hissed in a breath and squirmed away even more, whipping my head around. "Get OFF!" I shouted, giving a final heave.

You know that one terrifying moment of clarity you get when your chair is teetering on the edge? It sucks. It really does, 'cause while you're panicking and shrieking like a little girl, you miss the chance to stop yourself. My eyes stretched to the size of frisbees, and I futilely tried to wave my arms, instead ending up with a comical chicken dance motion. "CRAP!" I shrieked, feeling the chair tilt every so slowly.

It slammed to the ground with a loud slap, which was quickly drowned out by my wail of agony. My legs were still anchored, and as I lay on my back they were being stretched farther than I could manage. My broken one was newly injured, and I felt the bone burst through my skin like a ripe orange. I bit my tongue, cutting of the shriek, and gasped for air. Tears leaked out of my eyes as my chest shook spasmodically and my entire body shivered.

I lowered my head to the ground, my headache blocked out by the excruciating sensation in my lower limb. I gnawed on my abused lip until my teeth pierced the skin, and involuntarily heaved dry sobs. Sucking in air, I forced myself to stop shaking and looked around the room shakily, tremors wracking my frame. My eyes rested on 007 standing indifferently beside me with perfect poise, the only sign of any reaction the slight tilt of its head. I met eyes with its sockets, and glared at the semi-transparent circles. Exhaling determinedly, I asked "What?"

My voice contained enough frigidity to ice over any desert, challenging it to say anything. It simply looked at me, and remained in that position for several minutes. I never released its gaze, hyperventilating through clenched teeth. Tears leaked one by one out of my eyes, as my grating bone was torturously pulled apart splinter by splinter, and my wrists, which had been crushed behind me with my full body weight, were ground into fractured mounds.

After unmeasurable minutes of dragged out agony, it simply turned and left. The lights shut off, leaving me alone in the suffocatingly small prison. A small whimper wormed its way through my sealed lips, and I clenched my eyes shut. _Help me_...

**A/N A longer-ish chappie, sorry it took so long. I knew what to write but got stuck on how to write it. **

**I seem to really like depressing situations...anyways, hope you liked it! Don't kill me! o_O *hides in corner* STAY BACK! I HAZ CHEZBURGERZ!**

**Yeah...I seem to always be underconfident and begging for reviews each chappie, so I won't this time! :D **

**HAPPY EASTER! MAY IT BRING YOU JOY AND SUGAR OD'S!**


End file.
